Misadventures of Renesmee
by OCDpatient
Summary: I just wanted to be a normal girl, well as normal as you could be with a werewolf for a boyfriend and a family full of vampires. Normalcy may escape me, but i can still have fun. These are my Misadventures.
1. Dancing

I was worried. More worried then I had ever been in my entire life. The torture and pain was almost too much to bare. Why did I let this happen to me? I was strong enough to fight them off, yes. But I felt compelled to answer to the whims of my kidnappers. They were very convincing.

"Hold still Nessie, it will be over before you know it." She said in a too joyful tone.

Nessie was a nickname of mine. My mother preferred my proper name Renesmee, but everyone called me by my nickname.

"I would hold still if you stopped pulling so much!" I said back to the pixie.

"You are just like your mother, stubborn" Alice said in her bell-like voice. I had to smile.

"Fine I'll hold still, but I still don't know why I have to go to this dance. Not like anyone would really notice if I didn't show up." I had attended Forks High School for about two years now, and this was a condition of my father; that I have "human experiences," even though I was immortal and was never going to look older then 25.

Being a half vampire and half human had its perks; I was strong, beautiful (or so I'm told), and would never truly age. I had a gift that would allow me to tell people what my thoughts were by a simple touch. I had done it as a toddler to communicate my wants and needs before I was able to form words. My father had convinced me to experience the world as a human, something he continually reminded me that he never truly had. I winced again as Alice pulled the brush through my hair, a felt a twisting motion and the poking of multiple bobby pins.

"Your mom never liked these 'Barbie sessions' either when she was human, always fidgeted and tried to get my brother to kidnap her away from the 'wrath of Alice.'" She said. "But I had never really had a chance to be normal, so I took it out on her. Plus I got to shop. I love shopping." She was practically jumping at the thought of another major shopping trip to one of her designer friends around the world.

I would never admit to my parents, especially my mother, that I enjoyed it when Alice and Rose would take me shopping. "I remember the stories mom would tell me. 'Thousands of products,' she would say. I'm just glad that I have someone to do my hair for free!" Alice was always the one to play 'dress up Nessie' from time to time, but Rose was even worse. She would literally kidnap me and not let anyone know where I was or whom I was with. She put a stop to that after my dad almost ripped both houses apart and a good section of the surrounding woods trying to find me.

I smiled at Alice as she announced, "All done." She turned me toward the full length mirror, the reflection was breathtaking. My normally wavy dark bronze hair was done up in a twist in the back and left a part to the side where my bangs, now plastered to my forehead, usually where. I loved it. I was always amazed with what Alice could do with a few hours.

I then moved on to the dress, a floor length, strap-less creation, most likely from a designer store in Italy or France, and most likely costing a fortune. It was jade green with embellishments to the bodice and along the sides, the darker green stitching in a floral pattern made my already pale skin glow. It hugged my curves like a dream as I zipped up the side and adjusted myself into it.

"Aren't you a vision…." A soft velvety voice said from the door.

"You think so dad?" My dad, came into the room and wrapped me in a tight embrace. His cool arms encircled me with all the love in the world. "You look wonderful. Perfect for your first dance," He smiled. "You know your mom hated dancing, she was really never good at it, stood on my feet at her prom and at our wedding. If I wasn't a vampire I most likely would have had a broken foot."

"I heard that Edward Cullen!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

Gotta love that vampire hearing. My dad was always in trouble with his brothers if they made fun of how "human" my mom was sometimes. Emmett of course was the worst, only because he was still worked up by that first arm-wrestling match 4 years ago.

"But, I must admit I had a wonderful dance partner. I was such a klutz." My mom said from behind my dad. He turned to face her and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead.

My mom was always telling me about how she would trip over her own two feet when she was human, my dad of course was always there to right her again when she did fall.

"Yes, but a very cute klutz." My dad smiled that crooked smile that made my mom melt.

AWOOOOOOOO! I smiled to myself as I heard the ear splitting howl from outside the small cottage. "Jake." I shook my head and rushed to the front door, I opened the door and hoped to see my favorite guy in the whole world…or should I say wolf?

Jacob was huge, a big russet colored wolf, as big as a horse and massively rippled with hard muscles that made him look even bigger. He was something that you couldn't miss.

I laughed when all I saw was a small bouquet of flowers on the doorstep, he always did make a good impression on me. I was surprised I didn't see Jake standing there; usually he never missed a big event. So I was surprised when I didn't see him standing there.

I thought about it for a moment and realized that maybe he was patrolling and was just passing by. I then noticed the time. "Crap I gotta get going; can I take the Volvo, please????" I asked my father in my sweetest voice. He loved that car, I loved it too.

"I was thinking the Vanquish." A deep, slightly scratchy voice said from behind me, I turned and saw Jake, now in human form before me. Dressed in a dark suit and cream-colored button-up shirt. A dark green handkerchief was tucked into his breast pocket and his usually messy hair was tied back in neat ponytail." I see Seth dropped off the flowers." Jake smiled, of course how could he look this good if he was just phasing. I flashed into his arms and they caught me in a bone-crushing hug. "I was thinking since you didn't have anyone going with you, I would take you. And this way your dad wouldn't have a panic attack about who's dancing with his little girl." Jake's wide smile was the ticket; he knew I couldn't resist it.

I smiled sweetly up at Jacob and turned to see my dad standing there with crossed arms and a flat line on his face. I looked back at him and did my best "puppy-dog" eyes that I could. He was always a sucker for that look. He sighed and said, "Have a good time; I want that car back in one piece though." He tossed me the key fob to the Vanquish. I stood on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You rule dad."

I hugged my mom, hooked Jacob's arm and ran towards the shiny black Aston-Martin to go and meet my fate. Homecoming dance.

"Ow" I rubbed my sore feet; most likely I would have blisters. Can vampires blister? I mused to myself. "At least you had fun, you can dance better than your mom, you know she was….." Jake was cut off by a smack to the back of his head. "Ow, Bells."

"That should teach you about 'beat up on Bella day.' I know I was a bad dancer but I can still out run you." My mom smiled and sat next to us on the couch in the main house.

Emmett and Jazz were dueling it out on Halo 3, while I complained about the pinching shoes that Alice had forced on me, " They are perfect!" I remembered her saying as we were shopping for the dress, knowing full well that she already had the dress ordered and stored in her room known as a closet.

"Remind me to kill Alice for the shoes," I winced again as I felt my toes reshaping themselves back to normal. "Sorry!" Alice yelled from somewhere in the house. _Stupid vampire hearing_. I curled my legs under me and leaned against Jake's shoulder, enjoying the warm feeling he always too hot skin gave off. I thought back to the events of this evening.

We got to the venue holding the homecoming dance, an old mansion just north of the main town of Forks. The house was an old Victorian style that had been remodeled into a spacious B&B, the main hall was set with tables and chairs along with the food and beverage area, while outside was the main dance floor. The theme was Wild Night Out; the place was jungle themed with cardboard cut outs of monkeys, tigers, lions, and other jungle type animals.

"Why can't you ever find a good cardboard cut out of a wolf?" Jake asked me as he led me into the table area of the old mansion.

"Maybe next year." I replied with a smile.

Jake held a protective arm around my waist as we met up with a few of my friends from high school; Amiee and her boyfriend Shane, Josie and her long term boyfriend Nick, Ashley and her boyfriend Conrad, along with their mutual friends whose names escaped me. The tables were decorated with fake shiny palm trees and more jungle themed items on top of the already over done theme inside the house. We took pictures together, couples, boys, girls, and then a funny one; I ended up on Jake's back laughing as he leaned forward like he was going to drop me.

The DJ didn't suck as much as I had thought she would. She played everything from the newest rap song to the slow song stylings of the Eagles. Jake and I shared a few slow songs, his arms wrapped around my small frame as we swayed back and forth to the music. A few of the high school guys cut in and danced a couple songs with me, but in true fashion, Jake was always watching and making sure no one got too close to me. I never really knew why Jake was everywhere I was, he always seemed so intent on protecting me and making sure that I was happy. Jake was always in my life, from as far back as I can remember, he was always there for me. My first day in school he would walk me to class, go school shopping with me, we would hunt together, go camping, pretty much anything. I loved being around Jacob, he was my protector. Okay so he was a giant wolf ¾ of the time, but I still love him. He came in handy from time to time on our camping trips, "space-heater" my father lovingly called him. And he lived up to the name.

Around the school I was known as the "Other Cullen", another adopted child to Carlisle and Esme, I had known about the history when it came to the other "adopted" kids, my aunts and uncles and my parents, my mom being the only exception. The ruse of us all being adopted by Carlisle and Esme was to hide from the fact that we were really a coven of highly renowned vampires.

I fit in with my family nicely, even though I was a "hybrid". My pale skin and sharp features matched my family, the only difference was that my eyes were chocolate brown and I had a heartbeat. Faster than normal of course but no one could tell unless they held a stethoscope to my chest, I could walk in the sun with a slight mystery as to why my skin seemed to glow. my diet was different too, though I loved the occasional irritable grizzly and ornery mountain lion, a good cheese burger or chef salad satisfied my hunger as well.

My aging was another difference. I was told that I would reach full maturity in 2 more years, when I had my 7th birthday. Nahuel, another half-breed, was the oldest on record and was around 150 years old, but he didn't look a day over 25. So I played the role, of a 17 year old human being I was on the track and field team, an A student in my classes, and was hoping to go to the American University in Cairo after my senior year, to study with our Egyptian coven. Life was good.

The dance was coming to a close with the final slow song, "My Heart Will Go On" blared from the speakers; someone must have requested the annoying Titanic theme song. Jake had the honor of the last dance before we climbed back into Vanquish and headed for home.

"Tonight was fun, but the company was better." I smiled sweetly at Jake as we parked the car in my grandparent's oversized garage and headed to the door.

Jake's arm was wrapped around my shoulder as he kissed the top of my head, "I'm glad you had fun Ness."

"Aren't they cute!" I heard as we entered the door. Emmett my big brother ran over and enveloped us into a hug. "You kids are growing up so fast, I promised myself I wasn't going to cry!" He mocked a sniffle and fanned himself in the beauty queen type fashion. I hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey, knock it off. At least no one tried to hit on me. I think they were too afraid of Jake." I laughed at my big brother as he rubbed his arm pretending like he was hurt.

"What can I say? I'm a good guard dog." Everyone laughed at Jakes inside joke, but it wasn't far from the truth.

The present came crashing back too me as a victorious "YES!" shook the old house. I must have fallen asleep against Jake, I looked around through my sleep filled eyes and all I saw was Emmett doing his little dance, and Jazz shooting death rays at him, "I want a rematch." Jazz said to our brother. I smiled against Jake's shoulder and snuggled in closer, closing my eyes. I listened to the banter a little longer before Jake's snores lulled me to sleep. Like I said…Life was Good.


	2. Cheater

Cheater

_I love this feeling._ I thought as the green scenery flashed past me. Knowingly going far too fast but who the hell cared! I felt free, liberated, like I was truly alive. I maneuvered the heavy steel body around the tight corner, the vibrations sending chills up my spine as the iron horse sped up along the black highway.

_I sooo need to do this more often! If only he wouldn't kill me for doing it._ I thought to myself again as my destination came into view, the hidden driveway just inside the sleepy city limits of Forks, Washington.

I decelerated, cutting the engine and turning onto the gravel driveway. The garage was located to the side of the house. No one would notice someone was pulling up the driveway, they were all out hunting, and I smiled smugly to myself.

_Too bad Jake couldn't go with me. He would have loved this little getaway._

I thought again as I pulled the heavy shiny silver motorbike into the garage, the tires squeaking quietly against the cement of the workroom. Jasper had surprised me with this bike for my seventh birthday, "Take some lessons, and we can get you some gear and then road trip." He smiled at me as my father glared, "You are not to ride that without supervision." All I could do was roll me eyes. _ Overprotective much?_

Parking it next to Jasper's Buell and the red bike that Rosalie was currently working on "More power, maintenance," she said to me, I rolled my eyes as I remembered the conversation. First, I stripped off my tight riding boots and placed them neatly by the door, _good no mud this time._ I was thankful for the dry weather that we'd had this summer. Unusual for Washington, yes, but not unheard of. I then moved on to the tight black leather jacket. This thing fit me like a glove, hugging my curves in all the right places, removing my chaps from around my dark blue jeans, the helmet I removed last and placed it on the handlebars. 

_Just like I found it_. I hung up the coat and the chaps in the little closet near the Mercedes, slipped on my shoes and went into the dark house, turning towards the kitchen.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!"I heard my full name called from the living area. _Crap. _

I spun around slowly, my bronze hair flipping over my shoulder in a tight braid, "hee, ummm… hi…" laughing weakly, shifting my weight from side to side.

"How many times have I told you to stay away from those bikes?" my dad, growled slightly at me, his golden eyes burning, as he moved from his place at the grand piano.

"But dad, I was perfectly safe! Doing everything I was suppose too, I wore my helmet, had my jacket and wore the proper shoes. Everything grandpa Charlie told me about when it comes to safety." I twisted my fingers nervously. My dad was not buying it.

"Nessie, you're my little girl, technically you shouldn't even be thinking about driving, your only 7 years old!" I rolled my eyes, of course he would bring up my 'real age'.

"Dad, do I look 7?" Crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well you are acting like it…" my mouth dropped, two could play at this game

"Well, you and mom still act like teenagers! Oh, wait you ARE!" Shouting the last part at him.

"Don't you raise your voice at me young lady, what your mother and I do is-"

I cut him off by placing my hand against his cheek, showing him what I had seen the other night; my mom and him in a very compromising position on the couch in the small cottage we lived in. Having just come back from hunting with Jake, I was about to go inside and get some sleep. Jake stopped me "I wouldn't go in there if I was you…" I laughed at Jake and opened the door before quickly closing it again. "Ewww." wiping my eyes to get the image out of my head. No one needed to see _that_. I withdrew my hand and stood with my hands on my hips.

"Well, ummm…. we are- no, ummm…" It was very rare that my dad was speechless. " You should have knocked." smiling, I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, heading to the kitchen for a snack.

"Dad, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." pulling out a Kleen Kanteen of blood from the fridge and gulped it down. Cleaning out the thermos, I placed it in the dish rack rarely used by my family, except when Grandpa Charlie or the pack decided to come over.

"By the way dad where is mom?" asking a bit curious. "She's out hunting with Jacob." Dad replied, going back to his music, the lullaby flowing through the air of the old house. _Hmmm, weird. She just hunted yesterday._ I shrugged and started to move back to the garage to clean up my bike.

Stepping through the door just in time to see two leather clad figures enter, my mouth dropped. Then I smiled. "Evening guys, have fun?" leaning against the open door. My mom was he first to remove her helmet, her hair falling out in waves.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had homework?" my mom questioned, "I did. I finished early, thought I would take a spin." replying smugly.

My mom placed her helmet on the handlebars of her new Ducati, an upgrade from the little red bike she and Jake had restored. Jake by this time had also removed his helmet and set it down, he still drove the shiny black bike, with a few upgrades to the engine.

"Hey Ness." He greeted me and gave me a hug. They both stripped out of their gear and hung it up, no one the wiser.

"Your father is still out hunting?" mom asked, I nodded quickly, _revenge is sweet_, "Yeah, he said he and Jasper would be out for a bit." I lied, trying to hide a smile.

My mom breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, he would kill me if he knew I was riding again, especially with a Hellhound."

She smiled at Jacob. The pack had taken an interest in motorcycles and decided to call themselves 'Hellhounds' oddly fitting. Both mom and Jake started to walk inside, not making it 20 feet in when,

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" _ooooh, maiden name never good. _

My dad and she fought a little; I smiled and walked back to the cottage, Jake having escaped the brawl walked back with me. "That was mean Ness." Jake chided me. "Well that will teach them to have sex in public places again; I mean I'm only 7." Laughing at my dad's earlier comment and Jake and I ran back to the cottage. _ Ah yes, revenge is sweet. Cheater._


	3. Late Night

Late night

I do not own, I merely enjoy my fantasies that speak to me in my head.

"Ms. Cullen. Would you care to share your thoughts on the reconstruction after the civil war?" Mr. Platt asked in an annoyed tone. I shifted in my seat. "Reconsruction, happened after the construction which was shoddy so they had to reconstruct…." _Nice, totally not a Buffy moment_, I mentally slapped myself. Mr. Platt sighed heavily, his tweed jacket moving with his broad shoulders.

"Very well, for your final paper I want a complete layout of the destruction and reconstruction after the Civil War and how, if you were alive back in that era, those actions would affect you…" the class groaned, and started to protest the project, "…. You may all thank Ms. Cullen for the idea." _Stupid teachers, stupid school._ I groaned inwardly and sank into my chair, trying to hide form the glares of my classmates.

_If I was alive in that era? How would I know what that-_ I cut myself off and smiled, _Jasper_. Yes! I cheered to myself. Of course my uncle would know all about that time, he was there. It wasn't technically cheating…I was using outside sources for my research to better understand my topic. I smiled to myself again, getting a few odd looks from the passing throngs of teenagers in the hallway. I moved on down the hall and out the double doors into the warm late May air that seemed to surround Forks lately.

Graduation was just around the corner, and this final project was a thought and fear on everyone's mind. It wasn't as bad as the WASL, ( Washington Assessment for Student Learning, which is required to take to graduate from high school) which was a waste of time, but it still brought a dreary mood to the sunny day. My classes were over for the day and I moved on to the parking lot where my shiny silver Iron Horse special edition was parked.

It took much convincing on my part for my father to even allow me to take this monster out of the garage, "But daddy, I took the lessons, have the driver's license and the proper riding gear, so why won't you let me?" My conversation with my father at the beginning of the year went through my mind, "Because they are dangerous." My dad resolved quickly, "Ugh! What could hurt me? Seriously!" I threw my hands in the air, and looked at him as he searched for an answer; "You know I just want to look out for you, right? You grew up too fast." My dad tilted my chin up to meet his golden eyes, which were only filled with love and concern, "I know dad. But please?" That did it, he was never able to resist the 'please.' _ Thank you mom…_

My dad smiled and nodded, that was a clear yes as far as I was concerned; "On one condition…" _Here it comes. "_…. If I catching you riding with the Hellhounds, no bike for two months." My mouth dropped as he finished his condition. _ Two. *Gulp*. Months?! Holy Crow…. I guess no more night rides with the pack then…_

"I heard that." My dad smiled and tossed me the keys he hid from me the last time I came home after a quick joyride.

I shook my head and smiled again to myself as I pulled my long wavy bronze hair into a quick braid. As I started to put on my sleek silver helmet, I felt a tug on my shoulder. I turned to see Jake standing there his helmet in one hand and his black bike slightly behind him.

"Hello beautiful." Jake grinned, his white teeth flashing. He had his hair in a similar braid and looked so hot in his leather getup. _Wow, if I wasn't the envy of the school for being a Cullen imagine if the girls saw this guy picking me up everyday…wow._

I regained the use of my brain; "Hey Jake, when did you get here?" I smiled back at him, setting my helmet on the seat of the bike.

"Your dad asked me to bring you home. He and the family went hunting earlier today, and they won't be home till Sunday." _ And today was Friday, two whole days alone…with Jake…*swoon*. _

"Neat." Was all I could muster.

We got ready and headed back to the house. Jake of course drew the attention of the senior girls with his wheelie out of the parking lot, and me following close behind. _ Thank you weekend._

I had always been attracted to Jake. _Who wouldn't be?_ But I knew that my father forbid me from seeing him, even though every day I spent with him, I felt more and more attracted and wanted to be near him. I never knew if Jake felt the same way. I did know that when I was first introduced to the family seven years ago, that Jake was drawn to me as though something from inside was pulling him towards me. I never knew what, just that when he was around, my world was a little bit brighter.

The buzzing of my cell phone halted my daydream. I flipped it open to see a message from my mom, making sure I was home and in one piece. I replied back 'Funny mom, but yes,' shut the phone and started to stare again at my computer screen…blank as the little cursor blinked at me. _ Annoying little thing…_

Blink, Blink, Blink

_Grrrrr, stupid human experiences, stupid teachers…_ I continued to stare at my blank screen the only words written were: Renesmee Cullen, American History, and Mr. Platt, May 2012. Neatly placed in the top right hand space.

Blink, Blink, Blink

I got up from my desk; paced, rearranged the vase of silk sunflowers on my dresser, straightened the already fluffed pillows on my bed and put my shoes away. Anything but work on the project at hand. …. My stomach was protested with a loud growl, it was late and having hunted earlier in the week my craving wasn't for the normal staple of my family's diet, but rather something comforting, something warm. The light bulb went on, _Mac and cheese._ I grabbed my laptop and headed to the big house hoping that what I needed was already there. As I got inside, I heard a soft padding behind me.

"Jake, you know your not allowed in here!" I scolded him as he nudged me towards the note written in my dad's handwriting on the fridge:

Jacob, you are in charge this weekend while we are gone. Help yourself to the fridge and whatever else you need, if you do come inside please remember to wipe your paws! Take care of her, mutt.

Jake flashed me a quick smile, and I shook my head. I started to get the things together that I needed to make the cheesy dish. Pulling the box of macaroni from the cupboard along with the cheese, milk, flour, butter, and nutmeg and placed them on the counter. Mom had taught me how to cook when I was still little, she wanted me to feel comfortable with cooking on my own since I was the only one who actually ate human food, besides the Pack of course. I went through the motions of making the base sauce, boiling the noodles and then slowly adding the cheddar cheese to the base. Jake was panting as he sat in the corner, knowing that I would toss him something at one point or another.

As I added the noodles to the cheesy sauce I stirred to combine them and then got out my bowl with a fork so I could enjoy. "Jake you want some?" I asked, already knowing the answer, a low whine was his yes.

I grinned and pulled out the big silver bowl with the name Jacob written in dark letters, a Christmas gift from Rose. I dished up some of the gooey mac and cheese for Jake and then for me. We moved into the main living area, I got my laptop up and running and started to write about what I knew about the civil war.

"Nessie? Wake up honey." Someone was shaking my shoulder, I curled away from the cool hand that was bringing me out of my dream with Jake, _good dream, must continue…_

I wrapped the blanket around myself more; _hold on…when did I get a blanket?_ I shot up from the couch. I must have fallen asleep. Jasper was standing there his golden locks falling over his ocher eyes. I looked over to see Jake sprawled out in the corner of the room, his paws twitching every once and while.

"What are you doing home? I thought you were out hunting?" I asked my voice still heavy with sleep.

He smiled, " Alice said you were struggling with your homework assignment and were almost about ready to give up, I thought I would come home to help, since it is on a subject that I know a little about."

I looked at him and smiled thankfully, "Thanks Jazz. I would like that. It's almost done. I think. But it doesn't have much in terms of accurate facts, you know 'what it was like to be there' and all." I confessed to him.

Jasper, of course, just smiled back, grabbed my computer and started to edit bits and pieces. Within thirty minutes he was done and the three double spaced pages I'd made earlier were now a manicured five. All the facts and events were flushed out and made convincing.

"You should do well with this, darlin'." He smiled and handed the computer back to me, before getting up and walking to the kitchen doors.

"Mac and cheese again, Nessie? You know that knocks you out." Jasper laughed quietly before moving to the outside doors and out to the lawn.

The next week was judgment day, the day that would decide my fate. I sat in class waiting for him to pass back the final grades. I was fidgeting, twisting my hands, and bouncing my leg, just waiting for him to pass back the damn paper. The end of the class was drawing near, I didn't care or want to pay attention to what Mr. Platt was saying to the class. _Get this over with! _ I screamed mentally.

"Ms Cullen. Perhaps you took the assignment a little too literal. I did not want battle plans and mass casualties listed, just simply your thoughts on the era itself." Mr. Platt placed the five-page monster on my desk with a slight thwack.

My mouth dropped. I could do nothing but plaster a silly grin on my face. The bell rang. _Thank you God!_ And I ran, maybe too fast, to the parking lot.

"Thanks for your help, Uncle Jasper, it was really nice of you to do that. But I think it might have been a bit too much info for the teacher." I spoke quietly to Jasper as he sat behind his desk, reading the paper.

"Why is that darlin'?" Jasper replied not looking up,

"Well he only gave me a 95. Says I was going too far into my imagination. He just has it out for me, I swear." I sighed and started to move to the office door, "But thanks again for you help…"

I was almost out the door when, "A ninety-five! What is wrong with that school?! I swear if they were not a bunch of humans I would show them what being from the south really means!"

I had never seen Jasper so worked up, he was always the picture of calm. He paced around his office, obviously thinking carefully about being in control of his emotions.

"Jazz, it's okay really. I'm still a straight-A student in my other classes. History is just not my forte." I walked out of the room, leaving Jasper to his thoughts.

I walked downstairs to the living area. My parents were snuggled up on the loveseat making googly eyes at each other. _I'm so not going to sleep tonight. _Emmett and Rose were currently playing Halo on the Xbox, grandma and grandpa must be out hunting, while Alice was twirling a finger in her spiky black hair reading the newest fashion article. _Great, dress up Nessie time here we come. _I moved on to the kitchen looking for the leftover Mac and cheese I'd put in the fridge. Nothing. _ Hmmm, unless…_I moved to the back doors and saw that Jake's bowl was covered in the sticky cheese sauce the wolf in question was snoring a few feet away under a tree.

I ran towards him and pounced. "And you didn't save any for me?" Jake jumped up and tackled me to the ground and proceeded to lick my face. "Ewwww, dog breath!"

I laughed and tackled him right back kissing his nose. He huffed and sneezed. "Gotcha!"


	4. Wow

Wow

"We have to stop…" I sighed against him, "They could be home soon…" his lips crashed against mine causing all my wild thoughts to stop. "We have hours." He replied back, his voice low and husky with lust. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me closer to his hard chest. I tangled my fingers in his long hair pulling his mouth harshly against mine. His hands trailed up along my back under my shirt, I moaned softly against him, smiling.

_Wow, this is so much better then I ever imagined._

He slowly broke the kiss, leaving a trail of soft warm kisses down my throat. I moaned softly again, my fingers still tangled in his hair. As he moved his lips slowly back up to my jaw line, he sighed against me, "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Are you sure you want to do this, Ness? I mean, not that I'm complaining, but I just want to be sure you…" I cut Jake off, capturing his hot mouth once more, " Stop" _kiss_ " talking" _kiss_ "please", I smiled and kissed him again.

_I do want to do this, so badly. I've been waiting too long._

Jake moved against me, slowly sitting both of us up. We were sitting on the black leather sofa in my dad's old room, the full moon shining in the glass wall behind us illuminating us in a hazy blue glow. Jake smoothed the bronze curls that had fallen over my face behind my ear. "I do love you Nessie." He said, still looking deep into my eyes.

I smiled. _Love_ "I love you too, Jake. I think I always have. The first moment I laid eyes on you, I could tell there was something special about you." He smiled brightly at me, his big stupid grin plastered to his face as he started to kiss me again, moving to lie on top of me on the sofa.

_Holy crow, I love his man. Oh crap. Stupid vampire hearing…_

I broke this kiss and sat up, my eyes locked with the figure hovering in the doorway. "Alice." I slightly growled,

"Wow, I mean wow. I didn't _see_ this coming." Alice smiled from the doorway, her golden eyes locked on the shirtless Jake sitting next to me on the sofa. "You have about 5 minutes to look natural. Might I suggest a shirt and the TV on?" she danced out of the doorway and down the hall.

_Crap._

Jake pulled his black shirt on and I grabbed the remote off the coffee table. My dad's old room had been remodeled into a media room to accommodate all the extra bodies that filled the house now. With the Pack dropping by, and the size of those boys, there was definitely a need for more space. We had moved in a few move sofas and a larger plasma TV with surround everything. The last season of Buffy was playing in the background as my dad entered.

_"He was sounding the deeps of his nature, and of the parts of his nature that were deeper than he, going back into the womb of Time."_

"'Call of the Wild' huh? Interesting choice…"dad smiled a crooked smile, knowing that I was hiding something. I smiled, "Book of the week." It was true I was reading Jack London's 'Call of the Wild.' Jake liked it when I read to him. Jake had his arm around him and squeezed my shoulders gently, "You guys having a good night?" dad leaned against the doorframe and looked are our relaxed position, no doubt reading Jake's thoughts. We nodded together, Jake focusing a little more on the interaction between Buffy and Faith than what my dad was saying to us, "And another Buffy marathon? You know those have no merit." He said with a little smile, my dad was a closet Buffy fan; he found he had a lot in common with the hero Angel.

"Just remember about curfew, Jacob." My dad said as if answering an unasked question, Jake rolled his eyes at my dad's strict midnight curfew as he walked out of the room. "Finally." I mouthed to Jake and started to kiss him deeply again.

We were so engrossed with each other that we didn't even hear my dad come back into the room; "Oh yeah, before you think of kissing my daughter again you might want to _think_ about it." My dad smiled his crooked smile and walked away.

I fell back against the sofa with a heavy sigh. "Ugh, are we ever going to be alone?" Jake and I had been truly dating for the past month or so. My family was generous about giving us our alone time, but two individuals seemed to always bust up our fun. My dad was one of them… naturally, but he was getting better. And my uncle Emmett, who had already given both of us 'the talk', in a rather vulgar and imaginative way to explain to us the 'birds and the bees,' describing how he and Aunt Rose had celebrated there 75th anniversary…I cringed at the memory. Jake had started kissing me again, trailing kisses down my neck lightly nibbling on the flesh above my collarbone. _ Wowwie, Wowwie, Wowwie. _ I laced my fingers again in his hair tangling myself once more in his locks. I moaned softy against him, his mouth captured in mine. Jake moved again to my neck, kissing and nibbling.

"Jake, I want to try something…" I breathed, barely audible. He just nodded against me. He sat up still tracing small circles on my back. It felt good. I moved to kiss down his jaw line and slowly trace kisses along his collarbone. I felt him shudder against me. Slowly, I moved back up to his neck, I could feel his blood racing in his veins.

"Let me know when you want me to stop." I felt him nod in agreement. I kissed his neck again right where his blood pulsed.

I drew back my lips and slowly, gently bit into his soft flesh, Jake moaned and brought his hands to weave themselves into my bronze curly locks. I drew in Jakes blood with great care. Releasing him, I kissed and lick the spot where I'd bit, kissing him again before looking into his dark eyes. "You didn't have to stop. That felt good, Nessie." Jake's eyes closed slightly and he leaned back against the couch. He trailed his hand through my hair; his breathing slowed and I snuggled against me. I leaned against him, my head resting on the top of his lap, closed my eyes and soon I was fast asleep.

_The meadow was wide open; we ran for what seemed like miles, me on Jakes back. Running. Doing nothing more. My arms wrapped around his thick neck as if I was riding bareback on a wild stallion. The wind wiped around us as we continued to run. I didn't question where we were going; I knew I was safe with Jake. The mountains were quickly approaching, the snow capped hills and purple peak rising into the sky touched by twilight. Jake was panting now, climbing the hills and moving to the edge of the cliffs. He slowed and he started to walk towards the cliffs. I climbed down as he slowed and moved to walk beside him. "Where are we going?" I asked quietly, Jake looked back at me before looking forward again. He stopped before the cliff's edge, sitting down and looking far ahead into the horizon, I sat down beside him, and felt his tail brushing up against my side. "It's beautiful here." I sighed looking out into the endless span of greenery. I felt a strong arm around me, "Not as beautiful as you." Jake said softly before leaning down to capture my mouth in his. _

I felt the heat of the sun beating on my face as my eyes slowly opened, I squinted against the sunlight coming through the windows. Snuggling closer into Jake, I hid my face from the merciless sun. "What a picture!" I heard for the other side of the room before a pillow smashed into my face.

"Geez, what was that for?!" I groaned at my assailant before turning to see that Seth, Quil and Embry were sitting on the couch next to Jake and I. _Stupid werewolves_. I threw the pillow back at the boys, smacking Seth on the side of the head.

I turned back to the cuddle session with Jake, only to find him missing.

Before I could even utter a word, Seth answered my question; "Edward came up to steal Jake for a minute…" _Oh crap! _"They are talking out back." I breathed a slight sigh, knowing all to well the day had come when my father would give 'the talk' to Jake and I, but also knowing my father, there would be plenty of "how dare you" and "she's my little girl". As I walked over to the glass wall I saw something that blew me away.

My father, the stuck up prude that he was, playing football with the man of my dreams! _What in all things that are holy and right?_

I blinked multiple times, pinched myself and even gave myself a little slap. _ Okay I'm awake and they ARE playing football…what's next?_ As that last thought formed in my brain, my mom walked in with Alice in tow.


	5. Seattle

Seattle

My mom and Alice stood before me; they waited for my opinion on something that was amusing to them. Or so I thought.

"Seattle 'Sleepless in', Mariners, and the home of Starbucks? _That_ Seattle?"

I had never been past La Push, my parents always saying it was too dangerous and all that.

"Yep, I thought that maybe youwouldwanttobuysomethingnew?"Alice said to me a little to fast that I'm sure if I wasn't half vampire I would have missed it.

"And why do I need something new?" I replied, my arms crossed over my chest in mock irritation. I loved shopping, but when Alice had a scheme to play 'Dress-up Nessie' it never ended well. "Can't your favorite aunt dote on you once and a while? Plus its Fashion week." Alice flashed me a brilliant smile and did that oh-so innocent little sway that only she could get a way with. "Plus we also figured you might want to get away from Forks for a bit, graduation present and all that." My mom added quietly.

_Oh no, they want to talk about something….this is not good. When was that last time they NEEDED an excuse to give me gifts?_

I couldn't remember. I was pretty spoiled. Esme, Charlie, and Carlisle had enlarged my little room at the cottage with my own entrance so that Jake could sleep in there with me. My parents both were horrible at spoiling me rotten. Then there was Jasper with my shiny silver Iron Horse, Emmett with the new media center and state of the art computer, Rosalie with the multiple new jewelry and accessories, but Alice was the worst with clothing, clothing, and yet more clothing. Fortunately for me, the upgrade to the room include a massive closet.

I sighed and finally gave in to my family's demands for me to go and explore the world, "Fine we will go-"I was cut off by Alice pulling me to the outside of the house where her shiny yellow 911 turbo Porsche. "I knew you would make the right choice. Oh, and don't worry I already told your dad and Jake that I was kidnapping you, so sit back and relax Nessie." Alice smiled again flashing her razor sharp teeth, she put her designer sunglasses on and got in the driver's side, and we were on our way.

_Holy crow! Was she fast!_

I held on, maybe too tightly, to the 'oh-shit-handle' as Alice weaved though the early morning traffic on the way to Seattle. Olympia, Lacey, Tacoma all passed by us in a blur of morning lights as we passed by early commuters. I glanced nervously at the speedometer _150…hmm_, it was much faster then I had ever gone with anyone in my family. Alice was 'singing' along with the radio, bouncing up and down in her bucket seat. She could sing, but usually she wasn't quite in pitch as she thought she was. We continued on the I-5 going north to Seattle, the skyline coming into view. The rain clouds were on the horizon, meaning that we could walk around all we wanted. "You knew about the weather didn't you?" I asked over the blaring music. All I got in response was smile. I relaxed against the leather seat and quickly glanced behind me to find the hidden CD case that was usually in the back seat. Looking up quickly out the back window I could see my dad's Volvo directly behind us, keeping pace.

"Alice? Why is my dad following us?" I asked as I turned back, "Oh, he and Jake are 'bonding', they are bringing Bella too, plus we need the extra trunk space." Alice replied, knowing that she was cursing the small 'trunk' that Porsche was notorious for putting in their cars, more engine less storage.

I shook my head at the idea of Jake and my dad 'bonding.' _Where is going to take him the dog park? That would be a sight._ I fished out my cell phone and dialed the familiar number;

"'Yello?' Jake answered

"What's the bribe?" I questioned,

"No, bribe, pure 'man-time' you know a father-son…thing." Jake answered back,

I wasn't buying it. "Okay, but watch it. My dad is tricky."

"I heard that…" my dad said in the background. _Of course he did._

"Love you Ness."

"Love you too, Jake."

I hung up and focused back on the scenery in front of me…Seattle. Alice turned down the main street from the waterfront and into a hotel parking garage. "The W? Are we staying here?" I asked, I had never been this far from home before even on my joyrides, so I was nervous.

"They have a great spa and award winning restaurants." Alice smiled again before exiting the car.

"Welcome to the W hotel. Mrs. Whitlock! How wonderful to see you again! Please send our greetings to Mr. Jasper. Would you care to go up to your suite to freshen up or would you like to get started on the day's activities?" The prim and proper gentleman at the door, Jason his name tag said, welcomed us.

My dad's Volvo stopped behind us and my mom and Jake got out, greeting us. I walked over to Jake and gave him a quick kiss. Putting my hand on the side of face to show him I was nervous about being here for the first time, he just smiled and patted my side where my cell phone was. I smiled back gave him a departing kiss, going to join my mom and Alice.

_Did I hear that right? Day's activities, Oh crap…_

"Actually if we could stop in for a bite to eat and then we will be on our way." Alice answered as Jason led us into the lobby area.

The place was huge! My mom hooked onto my right arm as we walked to the smaller restaurant. Jason seated us along the glass wall facing towards the street. I fiddled with my napkin twisting and turning it in my hands. Mom rested a cool hand on my lap to stop my knees from bouncing.

"You are fine, we are here and we are going to have fun." My mom cooed softly in my ear.

I nodded, I was still nervous about this whole thing. The chef came out of the kitchen then and presented a plate of blueberry pancakes with fresh butter and a smaller plate of bacon and scrambled eggs. Alice smiled knowingly at me as I started to eat. No one commented on why my mom and Alice didn't eat. I guess since she had been here before the staff knew about the strange 'habits' that my aunt and uncle kept.

"Alice? Why do I need a dress that costs 900 dollars?" I twirled in the lacy dress that was a deep royal blue, it fit beautifully. It was a halter style with an a-line waist that worked well with my figure it was full length and hung just above my feet, but where would I wear it? Alice smoothed out the back of the creation. "You never know when it will come in handy." The evil little pixie smiled.

I walked back to the dressing room to change into my dark jeans and logo t-shirt. I liked dressing down, it felt comfortable. I seem to take after my mom in that respect, even after her change, my mom still favored the faded jeans and a simple shirt…much to my aunt's dismay. Alice never did anything half way, as was evident in our 30 or so shopping bags weighing down our arms. We moved on to the last shop, a shoe store.

_Fabulous_, I thought quickly. As we entered, I was sure the saleswoman quickly saw dollar signs. She greeted us and Alice was quick to say that I was the only one she needed to help. More dollar signs appeared. The woman and Alice worked as a team, having me try on almost every shoe in the place, from chunky tall boots to deadly stilettos, matching each approval with an outfit from our many shopping bags. I had learned a long time ago to not question Alice when it came to shopping, she always had a purpose. As we finished up with the selection of shoes I hoped that this was the last store for the day.

"I will never understand the obsession with you girls and shopping, it looks painful." I heard the snide remark from behind me. I turned to see my favorite person in the whole world. "Jake!" I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I missed you too Ness. Ready to get out of here?" Jake wrapped his big arms around me and nuzzled into my neck. I nodded and I jumped out of his arms. I saw my father get the same reception from my mom, followed by a kiss. It was sweet. We once again gathered our bags and started towards the parking garage where the car from the hotel waited for us.

As we arrived back at the W, we climbed out and proceeded to go upstairs to our suites. Jake and my dad shared one and we girls had the other. I dropped my bags off and quickly snuck into Jake's room for a little relaxation before the next activity. The suite had two bedrooms with their own bathrooms, fashioned with gold and fine pieces of art the sitting area had a big screen TV and a small island with a mini bar. I opened the door to Jake's room to see him relaxing on the big fluffy bed. Climbing in, I wrapped my arms around his waist. He returned the gesture and engulfing me in his own embrace, his chin resting on my head.

"Did you have fun?" Jake asked quietly.

"Yeah, the pixie tortured me though." I closed my eyes and brought a hand up to Jake's face to show him the massive amount of shopping we did, leaving out the dark blue dress. I wanted that to be a surprise.

"Evil. But at least you didn't have to hang out with your dad all day." Jake smiled and kissed the top of my head. I slapped him playfully then snuggled into his side and took in his scent, slightly woodsy and the scent of leather. I could feel sleep trying to take over, I welcomed it, Jake was breathing deeply and soon I was fast asleep.

Jake POV

I watched Nessie sleep, slowly brushing her hair and humming lightly, I had remembered Edward's lullaby he had written for her, knowing that it was her favorite. I still couldn't believe that she was mine. I was so lucky. I had always known that I was drawn to Bella in a loving and protective way, but this was different. I was pulled to Nessie from the moment I laid my eyes on her sweet face.

The memories of that night were always with me, knowing about Bella carrying around Edward's "Monster," as I had once called it, had given me a new hatred for the vamps. A red seething hatred that I knew if I was to take care of Bella, I would have to destroy the life growing inside her. It was killing her. I couldn't just stand around and do nothing. Even as Edward ripped the baby from her, the hatred for the little bloody thing was still with me. But after she looked at me, her big chocolate eyes meeting mine, the hate, fear, everything melted away. It was such a revelation that this little thing could cause the unending, passionate hatred for the bloodsuckers turn into a passionate need and desire to protect this little child from harm. She was a part of Bella and a part of Edward, this little miracle that should not exist but somehow did.

Even after all we had been though, I still cared endlessly for Renesmee. She was my other half, my reason. My Singer. I had heard Edward once call Bella that, I never fully understood what he meant by singer. By now as I held this beautiful creature in my arms I got it, and I couldn't image my life without her. I kissed Nessie on the head and snuggled down with her so we were lying side by side. I didn't care if Edward would tear me a new one, I wanted a small amount of peace with my love, nothing more. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off.

_Running, always running it seemed. The favorite mode of transportation that really got us from one place to another. The dark evergreen trees flew past us, causing them to become a blur of darkness. The moon high and bright in the dark midnight sky shone over us, lighting our way. Not that we needed it, but it was beautiful all the same. I moved faster running towards her, wanting to be close to her, be able to hold her in my arms and never let go. I pushed my legs faster towards the river where I knew she was. My girl stood there, her back to me, the white dress she wore was tattered and dirty, and her bare feet had mud on them. Her usually messy bronze curls danced in the wind, her scent flowing around me in waves. I drew in a deep breath and slowed to a trot, my big paws clawing at the earth beneath them, as I circled behind a tree to phase she turned, a small smile on her lips. I quickly pulled my dark shorts on and moved behind her, enclosing her in my arms, I felt her sigh and lean against me. I kissed her neck and whispered softly "Forever."_

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched, not knowing how long I had been out. Nessie was still curled up against me, sleeping soundly. I smiled and kissed her again, the same small smile from my dream played on her lips. Smoothing back the hair from her face, I reluctantly started to get up.

"You know you can't hog all the time with her Jake." I heard Alice say from the doorway. "Oh? And how are you going to stop me, Pixie?" I grinned and started to the bathroom. I heard Alice sigh and leave.

We only had a day in Seattle left and I didn't want to leave Nessie alone with her aunt any longer. _I_ wanted to be a little greedy. But I knew what was in store for tonight so I gave into the plan and started to get ready for the amazing night ahead of us. _ They really do go all out when they travel don't they? _ I mused as I looked around the bathroom, the Jacuzzi tub and the shower with multiple shower heads along with terry cotton robes with a dark blue W embossed in them along with a multitude of different soaps, lotions, and "girlie products". I grabbed one of the extra long white towels and quickly showered. Pulling on a new pair of boxers and dark grey trousers that Edward and I had shopped for earlier, I moved out to the bedroom. Nessie was still asleep, curled up in the blankets and hugging the pillow I had used before. I smiled, not wanting to wake her, she could get cranky. I moved to the side of the bed, my long hair falling over my eyes as I gently nudged her.

"Ness, baby? It's time to get up." I softly said to her as I traced her jaw line with my finger.

"No Alice, no more shopping." She buried her face into the pillow. I smiled brightly.

"Baby, you need to get up." I tried again. All I got this time was a groan. "Fine I'll get your dad then." I moved to go grab Edward. "You wouldn't dare…" she said muffled by the pillow. "Hey Ed-…" I was cut off by Nessie's hand on my face.

I just smiled. "Fine I'll get up, but only because I can't stand it when he tickles me…stupid vampires." She threw the covers off and moved towards the French doors to the main room. I caught her waist and spun her around facing me. She smiled as I leaned up to kiss her. Catching her mouth with mine, I wrapped my arms around her. She snaked her arms around my neck. I pulled back slightly and rested my forehead against hers, kissing her nose. "I guess my being half naked doesn't bother you." I smiled, she returned it and showed me how much it didn't bother her. Her reaction as I phased back without a shirt countless time, only gave her something to smile and blush about. I kissed her again and then turned her around and swatted her butt playfully towards Alice and the awaiting torture.

Nessie POV

"So where are we going?" I asked my mom as the driver took us to an unknown location. "It's a surprise." Alice replied. _I don't like surprises._. I smoothed out the blue dress and fidgeted with the curls my hair made over my shoulder, Alice and my mom of course sat still and watched out the window. Alice dressed in a dark pink ballerina skirt the showed off her legs and a matching corset, her hair dark and spiky. My mom, beautiful as always, wore a similar dress to mine but dark green, her long hair pulled up and falling into little wisps. We were a sight as we left the hotel, bellhops stopped and jaws dropped. What's the fun of being immortal if you didn't turn heads?

A few minutes later we stopped, a scent entered the car as the driver got out, _Seaweed?_ The door opened to the waterfront near the Marina. "Sailing? We're going Sailing?" I asked, excited but concerned at the same time. Alice laughed; "No silly, we are going yachting!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me along, my mom following behind us. At the end of the dock was a massive pearly black yacht. _Missed Twilight _was scrolled on the stern above Seattle, Washington. The interior of the "boat" was large and a cream color with gold, the main salon was decorated with drawings of landscapes and waterfalls all at twilight. Cursive "C's" were stitched into the tan leather chairs that were placed at the small chess tables and the side tables with beautiful lamps, a small piano was in the corner of the salon begging to be played. The upper deck or Captains chair was a dark grey arm chair with gold trim. The instrument panel was all computerized and the "wheel" was a small joystick. The sundeck was open air and had chairs and small side table set up around the railings.

"SURPRISE!" my family shouted at me as I walked up the staircase to the sundeck, I held my fluttering heart and smiled.

"You know I hate surprises." I said smugly. They laughed. Two strong arms snaked around my waist, "Yes but we love your reaction." I spun around and took in Jake. He was so beautiful in a dark charcoal jacket with a white shirt and the dark grey pants from earlier. His hair once again pulled back in an elegant ponytail. I kissed him quickly and pulled him to the railing at the stern as we began our departure. My family gathered together, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, my Mom and Dad, and of course Jake and I. The crew navigated out the sound just as the sun set behind the clouds, rays of gold, purple, and reds lighting up the sky at the horizon. I leaned against Jake and he wrapped his arms tighter around me, for the first time since I got to Seattle I felt at home. 


	6. We are going where?

We are going where?

After getting back from the wonderful week in Seattle, family life was settling back into routine. Rose had her cars, Emmett his jokes, Jasper his business, Alice her clothes, and my parents? Well let's just say I hung out in the upstairs media room of grandpa's house…a lot. I was never alone though; Jake almost never left my side. And the pack visited often, bringing more jokes, bad movies and snacks.

One night, as we were settling into the latest movie pick, "So I Married an Ax Murderer," Emmett made is presence known.

"Movie night again? Where's the adventure and the fun in that?" my big brother (I call him that because that's who he is) placed his hands on his hips and shook his head as he surveyed the media room, we all just continued to stare ahead at the opening credits.

"You guys! It's the weekend, so there's no school, no jobs, and no further invasions to worry about. I say we bowl." Emmett's grin spread across his face, flashing his brilliant white, razor sharp teeth.

That got our attention. "Bowl? As in rental shoes and possibly breaking a nail? Bowling? That's the best you can come up with?" I questioned my big brother's sanity.

"Sure, they have this thing with black lights and music and all sorts of things. What do you think?" Emmett was practically bouncing.

_Cosmic Bowling? Oh by all things holy!_

The boys automatically were in after hearing the word 'black light, _crazy hippy children_, I was a bit more reluctant. Black light and the effect on things that were white, was a eerie and pretty cool experience but when those things that are white was the color of my families skin and the over brilliant white of their teeth, someone was sure to ask questions.

"I don't know." I scratched my chin thinking about the possible outcomes of this evening.

"Don't worry so much." Emmett called over his shoulder as he left the room, "We're leaving in the Cullen-mobiles in one hour! All of us!" _All of us?? 8 vampires, 5 werewolves and 1 hybrid. Oh yeah this is going to be a night to remember,_

"Oh."

"My…"

"Sweet.."

"Baby…"

"Jesus." Rose, Jasper, Alice, my mom and myself sounded off as we entered the bowling alley in Olympia, the only place that offered Cosmic Bowling anywhere near Forks. The place was milling with high school kids, all bowling or in the process of getting ready to bowl. We only got a few looks as the bunch of us entered through the sliding doors. Emmett was practically beside himself. Carlisle and Esme decided to sit out the festivities so they could keep an eye on things, my dad and Jasper raced off to the arcade and took over the Area 51 game. Us girls got our shoes and sat, waiting for our group to be called. We spilt up into to two groups; vampires versus werewolves, of course.

Jake, Seth, Quil and Embry had a hard time finding shoes that fit their enormous feet. The rest of my family busied themselves until it was our turn. I watched a few of the people already bowling to study them, how they threw the ball down to hit the pins and get a high score. That was my plan…get a high score and beat the pants off of Jake. _Hmmmm…. pant less Jake, calm yourself! You still have to beat them!_

I was engrossed in my thoughts as Jake wrapped his hot arms around me, planting soft kisses along my collarbone, "Come with me, " he whispered in my ear. I quickly followed him.

Jake led us to the hallway leading outside and as soon as the door closed his lips crashed into mine. _ Wow, I think I like bowling._ My arms twisted around his neck holding him close to me. His arms around my waist pulled me up to my tip-toes as he kissed me deeper. I broke the kiss softly and looked into his eyes for permission, he only gazed back at me, his dark eyes sparkling. I planted kisses along his collarbone moving along the soft part of his neck, I heard him almost purr. Smiling, I lightly bit down on his neck. He moaned softly and gripped me tighter, his blood coursed into my mouth; it tasted so sweet and rich. I pulled back after a moment and kissed the spot where I bit. Jake was still holding me tight; he brought his lips to mine with a soft kiss and then looked into my eyes, "I love when you do that." He smiled a wide silly grin and hugged me tightly against him. "Well, I don't mind the warm blood donor either. " I smiled brightly and grabbed his hand to pull him back inside the bowling alley for some cosmic bowling.

Our big group was called shortly after that. We took up two lanes and all the surrounding tables and chairs. The humans were awestruck by the way the backlight played with our pale skin, but the most surprising was how the backlight showed off all of Uncle Jasper's scars. We were all used to his appearance, of course only the vampire eyes could pick up the moon shaped bite marks, too normal human eyes his face seemed more drawn and shaped then the other members of my family. His battle wounds from the great vampire wars, oh so long ago, shone in the bluish light, shining brightly along with the rest of us. The high school group next to us visibly moved as far away from our groups as possible.

After watching the humans bowl I felt pretty confident that I could launch this little plastic ball down the shiny wooden lane and hit the ten pins with little difficulty. I stepped to the line just as Jake did; he smiled brightly at me, his white teeth now glowing with the black light. He stepped forward and gracefully rolled his ball down the lane, annihilating the wooden pins at the end. I mimicked his movements and rolled the ball, it twisted hard to the right and leaned towards the gutter, but a few feet from the target the ball recollected itself and swung to the left hitting the head pin and the one to right dead on. Strike! I whirled back to my family and took my place next to my mom after getting high fives and applause from grandma and grandpa. I was beaming with excitement, I liked bowling.

I HATED bowling! The pack was beating us; my dad having scratched all but two frames was now retired to the cheering section. "Well that's one things he's not good at!" my mom laughed. Emmett had destroyed, literally, two bowling balls and left a pretty good mess for the maintenance guy to clean up in the morning, Rose was our high score holder with her flawless turns, while Alice danced too much and was just having too much fun to care about the score.

Jasper…. well he let his emotions get the best of him and we all felt it. At first he was apprehensive to being in this den of people, but after the first 2 games he was having fun, we were too. Then the dreaded tenth frame of the final game, Jasper was up against Quil, a strong bowler that could spin the ball like no ones business. He and Jasper both had two strikes in the tenth, now they competed for the third and final strike. Jasper took his time and launched the ball down the lane; it twisted to the left and hit the head pin dead on, a so we thought. The five pin fluttered and spin but refused to fall as though it had dug into the lane. Jasper fumed and growled at the evil little wooden thing, he turned his back to calm himself down, knowing what could happen.

CRASH! As Jasper was calming himself down, Quil, not noticing the angry vampires, had once again bowled a strike. A perfect 300 game! _Great…_ I knew I would never hear the end of it. The final scores for the last game were the Pack 750, Quil having his perfect 300 games and the Cullen's, 749. We lost by a point! One point. Emmett was the first one to curse. We all understood it was just a friendly game at first, but by the final game it was a competition.

"We lost to a bunch of dogs!" Emmett practically screamed, the pack was too busy giving each other high fives and chanting to notice my brother's explosion. Suddenly, I realized that the booming of his voice was carrying more than it should have been. I furrowed my brow in wonder…then it hit me.

"Umm, guys where did everyone go?' I questioned my family. They looked around too, all but Alice, _that sly little pixie_, everyone was gone. The kids, the workers, even the concession guys. I glanced at the clock, 11:30 the bright Pepsi clock read back. The Cosmic bowling times didn't stop until 2am!

"This is why I agreed to come," Alice started; "I saw that everyone would be too freaked out by the black light to hang around us, and before you ask the question, no Italy has not been alerted The humans just think that we are really, _really_ pale." Alice smiled brightly and danced towards the arcade. We had the whole bowling alley to ourselves. Cool.

"Rematch!" Emmett shouted to the Pack and we started back at it.


	7. Yellowstone

Empov

This was going to be great. How often was it that all of us could go camping together?

Eddie and Bells were always so engrossed with each other. My niece and the dog were constantly disappearing to God knows where. Jazz and Alice haven't been around much saying they were "rediscovering their relationship." Carlisle had stolen Esme away for a romantic month long stay at Isle Esme. And Rose and I? Well we were "rediscovering" each other too.

But the opportunity to pass on camping? No one could resist that.

"But guys it will be fun!" I groaned alightly at the chorus of disapproval from my family,

"It will be like old times. You know; hunting, running, and betting who can bag the biggest catch." I was like a kid at Christmas, but also proud to hold my title of the biggest catch, a fully mature grizzly bear…the thing was huge!

"I don't know, Em," the procrastanater, aka Eddie said, "its cold in November, what about Nessie?" His voice was full of fatherly concern for his daughter, sweet but unnecessary.

"She has the space heater to keep her warm…just like he did for Bella that one time." I beamed at Bella. She shot daggers at me.

"That was a special circumstance. Besides, I'm sure that Jake and Renesmee have something better to do than hang out with their boring old family." Bella was losing it!

"No, that sounds like fun. I bet I can get the biggest catch, besides I don't mind my 'space heater' every once and a while." Nessie was ginning back at Jacob who was sitting behind her, arms wrapped around her waist and kissing her neck lovingly.

Ever since those two discovered sex, this house was a lusty overload…not that it hadn't been already with Rose and I and then Bella and Edward.

"Okay I have three votes yea, who else? C'mon guys!" speaking toward my all too silent brother and the prude.

Alice was whispering something to Jazz, " Where the pixie goes I go." _Jazz, Jazz, my wingman. C'mon buddy!_

"Where did you decide to go? I'm seeing too many places, it's giving me a headache." Alice chirped in.

"I was thinking Yellowstone." That had an effect, everyone's golden eyes were blazing with excitement. _Sweet._

"But if you guys don't want to go, I guess I can just take Rose with me and…" I was cut off but the light breeze as everyone rushed about the house getting luggage and clothing for the trip. I didn't even tell them how long we were going, oh well.

Eddie got on the phone and made arrangements with the hotel and airlines. Bella dug through the I.D drawer and pulled out the updated driver's licenses for Jake and Nessie, the newlyweds Mr. and Mrs. Wolf. Nessie and Jake raced off to the cottage for their things. Alice and jazz ran upstairs to get her luggage ready.

Rose and I were the only two who hadn't moved. She was busy with the latest Cosmo, clicking her tongue at the next fashion trend, paisley prints. "So over." My beautiful wife said in a perfect 'valley girl' voice. I grabbed her hand and headed to our room to pack.

Epov

I knew my brother could think of something good for a camping trip. This was a great idea. I hadn't been to Yellowstone since the great fire. I quickly made arrangements for our trip to Montana, and I booked us into the new hotel just outside the park.

We could have driven to the park, but with all of us, along with the convoy of sports cars we figured the more direct approach of flying would be easier.

Bella had volunteer to take care of identities, since it was much harder to fly these days even with a private airline. She and I would be married under Cullen, Nessie and Jake would have the presumed newlyweds Wolf, Emmett and Rose would be Hales, and Alice and Jasper Whitlock. After the travel arrangements were done Bella and I raced to the cottage to get our things.

Npov

Wow, Yellowstone. The park was of course huge and so many places that were so secluded that Jake and I could run without being seen. This was going to be great!

Jake and I started to pack, " I don't need that much," Jake said to me, his small duffel bag only held the barest of necessities.

He was finished and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck and moving against me. "If you keep doing that, we'll miss our flight," I sighed against him, loving the way he made me feel. He breathed onto my neck, making me shiver "I don't care." I smiled, of course he didn't.

After Halloween our relationship was so much more exciting. My parents of course didn't really approve, but I had to remind them I was a big girl and I could take care of myself.

His all too hot hand trailed along my side, igniting a passion deep within me, "Jake…" I all but moaned. I brought my hand to gently carress his cheek, my passion and excitement showing clearly in my gift. Grinning, he once again lowered his lips to the curve of my neck, kissing and leaving yet another trail of fire in my veins.

I could feel his excitement as well, as he swayed his hips with mine. _Screw Yellowstone_. _Camping could wait._ I twisted in his arms and jumping lightly wrapping my legs around him as I captured his lips with mine.

Bpov

I beat Edward to the cottage by a half a second. "Ha! Beat ya again." I smiled brightly; he ran headlong at me, wrapped his arms around me and spun me gracefully before setting me down on our little patio.

"I was holding back." His crooked smile dazzled me. _Damn him_. I turned back towards the door and entered the cottage heading for our bedroom, but a scent caught my attention.

_Jake?_ I sniffed lightly again, _Nessie?_ _What is going on here?_ I heard a soft growl coming from Renesmee's room, her door closed. 

_Oh no they are not!_ I was fully aware of my child's experimentation with her sexuality, but did it have to be so soon? She was still my baby girl.

The growl came again, along with a soft laugh. I pinched my nose. Edward having already endured the new point in his daughters relationship just moved to the back room to get ready to go. I on the other hand, well I wasn't pleased, but I knew this day would come sooner or later.

"Renesmee Carlie, you better stop whatever you're doing right now and get ready to go. We are leaving in 20 minutes!" Turning away from my daughter's door, all I heard was "Oh crap." From Jacob, I smiled smugly and joined my husband to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later and I was tapping my foot at the front door, waiting for Nessie and Jake to emerge from her room. I was sure that both of them would be beet red with embarrassment. Edward had been kind enough to take the luggage to the main house and wait with the others. Nessie's door finally opened and they emerged, heads down tails between their legs, so to speak. "Sorry mom." She whispered to me.

"I just hope that loft your uncle made you is still standing, lets go or we will never hear the end of it." I smiled to my daughter letting her know all was forgiven, and we raced to the main house.

JPOV

Oh man! I knew I was in the doghouse for this. Bella was very quiet as we ran to the house. It was unsettling, I had to say something. Right?

_Yeah sorry Bells for sleeping with your daughter, you know me, always full of surprises! Yeah that would go over well._

I nervously rubbed my neck. I wanted to keep my head.

Before I could talk to Bella, however, Edward placed a hard hand on my shoulder, the words he said floored me.

"Jake you are forgiven, but if you break her heart, I'll break your neck." Edward's smile scared me. He meant every word he'd said. I gulped and walked to the main room where the others were waiting for us.

"Finally!" Emmett roared, "Lets go!" The family moved into the garage where Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie took the doc's Mercedes, while Edward and Bells took his Volvo. That left Nessie and I, and we got the ruby red Ferrari.

_Oh how I love this car! _

The family rarely drove this beautiful piece of machinery. After Bella's unveiling for her birthday it had only been driven a few times…mostly by me. As the Cullen's drove away, I turned the beast over and proceeded to race behind them at a little too high of speed. The beauty of the caravan was that with both Alice and Edward… built in radar detectors.

NPOV

I had never flown before. I twisted my hands nervously in my lap as we arrived at the private hangar. Of course we would have a private jet, my family probably had their own landing field too!

We parked in the hangar and moved towards the Learjet waiting for us, the engines whining as it warmed up. Jake held my hand tightly in his. I showed him my fears; crashing, burning, dying, more crashing, more burning. He only smiled his silly grin at me. "What are the chances of any of that happening? Do you think I would let anything happen to you?"

After Jake had told me about imprinting, I trusted him with anything, knowing that he would always be there to protect me. I found the whole soul mate thing to be a bit odd, but after he explained it to me, it began to make more and more sense. "Slim to none that we would die, its the crashing and fire that I'm worried about," I told him.

"And I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me. I trust you." He kissed me swiftly and we boarded the plane together, his hand never leaving mine until we reached Montana.

Empov

My stomach was growling with anticipation as we disembarked, or was it my throat that was making that sound? I didn't care; I wanted to bag a grizzly.

Rpov

What the hell was the draw to this little po-dunk town? I didn't get it. Nature, trees, more nature, and tourists! Oh my word, tourists. Could the draw be so great that people from all over the world would come here? And for what bison, wolves, and bears, oh my! All I saw was a buffet line, a never-ending buffet line of big muscular burly brown animals. My new favorite, bison.

Npov

Okay we didn't crash, that would have put a damper on things. As my family disembarked and moved towards the line of rental cars, my nerves were getting more and more settled. I squeezed Jake's hand tightly, he only squeezed back, "Was that so bad?" Jake asked me in hush tone. "Not as bad as that in-flight movie. I mean come on! Final Destination? Who ever put that one in should be hung from their toes!" Jake just laughed quietly at me as we rounded the shiny black Mustang parked inside the hangar. My parents had already loaded up the Dodge Charger, Emmett and Rose had the Viper, and Alice and Jazz had a Land Rover. We really did know how to travel in style, I mused to myself as we followed my dad to the hotel.

APOV

_I wonder if they have shopping here. Oh look, elk._

JazzPOV

_You are in control, you are in control, you are in control. _ That was my new mantra. Well, an oldie but a goodie anyway. _The smells out here!_ Everything was so crisp and unspoiled. I loved it. The animals trooping past us as we headed towards the hotel for our first night until we headed out camping. The animals, so warm and inviting. _Remember your mantra man! _My mouth was watering; I must have had a perma-grin.

JPOV

I'd never seen the Cullens drive so slow before! What was going on to have them drive so slowly? I mean we were obeying speed limits for crow's sake! "Ness, what's going on? Is your Dad lost?" I teased. She didn't say anything. She was staring out the tinted windows at the endless dry prairie in front of her. " Ness? You okay?" I placed my large hand on top of hers. What I saw made me jump a little in my seat; my Nessie hunting, a snarl and smile on her beautiful face, standing over a pile of animals as almost to say 'I'm the king of the world!' I pulled my hand back. A little scared. _Vampires, oy!_

CULLEN POV

_Mmmmm…. hunting trip…_

JPOV

Was I the only sane one in the bunch? The overwhelming need to hunt and take down the population of animals in the area was mind-blowing! I didn't get it! This must have been Jasper's doing, I only ever felt this hungry, this primal when I phased. I shook my head, trying to clear it, before I picked up the shiny silver cell phone from Nessie's bag. I dialed Bella, the reasonable one, and the co-captain of the convoy.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Huh?" I heard Bella say before the fourth ring,

She sounded detached, "You okay Bells?" I asked slightly concerned,

"Uh huh," was her reply,

"Bella, I crashed the car, we are dead," I joked, hoping to get a logical response.

"That's nice." Was her detached reply again. I swore. I could hear Edward licking his lips.

"BELLA! Snap out of it! They are only animals!" I half yelled into the phone,

"Yes, and what tasty animals they are too…." She sounded a little drunk now, her voice almost slurring. _Wow. _

Sighing heavily, I tried once more. "Bella, listen to me Bella. Hold your breath. Do it now…" I heard a small intake of breath, almost a moan of delight. "Now, SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled forcefully into the phone, she growled at me.

" What Jake?! You had better of not crashed that car!" Finally a real response!

"No the car is fine, but you might have to spread your wonderful self-control to the rest of your family before they drive off the road," I said quietly with a smile on my face. I glanced at Nessie. She was still salivating. _Creepy_.

After a few moments, Nessie shook her head as if she'd been daydreaming, her normally light chocolate eyes were her only give away, and they were a darker almost black tint.

"Thanks Bells." I said and shut the phone. _This is going to be a long trip._

EPOV

Wow. Talk about your sensory overload. I continued to clear my head of the delicious fantasies. My wife was holding my hand, her eyes closed deep in concentration. She was using her shield to keep us on course. My Bella always surprised me, the city limits came into view as we got back up to normal Cullen Speed. The expansive hotel and resort area was in the central part of the city.

The wooden sign welcomed us, _WELCOME TO JACKSON HOLE, WYOMING_. The resort was nestled near one of the many entrances to the national park, but was a popular spot to be if you were an avid outdoorsman. Our little convoy pulled into the Four-Seasons Resort and were immediately greeted by the valets, all bundled in their winter attire. Our line of over priced cars and outstanding good looks had these guys thinking just about everything.

_Check out that blonde…_

_I heard they were like lottery winners or something…._

_Whoa! Hot stuff! That brunette is smoking, crap her boyfriend or whatever is looking at me…_

_Wow, that guy is huge. Must be one of those res guys, what a dish on his arm though! I'd love to…._

I cleared my throat and motioned to the luggage in the cars. I took Bella by the waist. The Boys did the same, a '_get back or lose a member'_ gesture. We registered and were shuffled up our rooms by the hotel guest relation's manager.

"We were so glad you called Mr. Cullen. Please send our greetings to Mr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme, hopefully they are well." The polite woman said to me, her thoughts were nothing but professional.

"They are, thank you. I trust everything is order for our little get away?" I asked as she showed us our block of suites.

"Yes, Katan will be meeting you tomorrow to take you to the camp sites. I do hope the weather keeps for your stay. As always if you need anything give us a ring." She took her leave and we made our way into the rooms.

NPOV

Morning came way too early. I wrapped myself tighter to Jacob, my naked body pressing against his. I loved waking up like this. His arms coiled around me, holding me tightly. I nuzzled into the crook of his neck and kissed him lightly, getting a small chuckle. I moved my hand to trace the small silvery scars at the base of his neck. He was mine and I was his. We both left our marks on each other, mine were just visible. His imprinting was something I could have never expected. I was going to be happy and protected for as long as we lived. I couldn't help but smile as my hand traveled up to stroke his midnight black hair. Jake snored lightly, almost a purr as my fingers raked against his scalp lightly.

"I love you," I whispered not wanting to wake him, and kissed his neck softly.

"I luhv vu." Was his muffled sleepy reply. Smiling I regrettably got up and got ready for the day.

Standing under the hot water of the shower, I washed my long bronze hair with my favorite-spiced shampoo. Lathered, rinsed, and repeated. Shutting off the water and grabbing one of the long white towels from the heated rack, I wrapped it around me and started to pull a brush through my hair, getting the tangles out. I quickly brushed my already pearly white teeth and moved back to the bedroom to get dressed. Jake was now wrapped up like a big burrito sprawled across the king sized bed, the golden sheets clinging to his big, hot body. I took the chance to take a picture; he had always accused me of stealing the blankets and the bed. Pulling out my digital camera I snapped a few pictures. Laughing quietly to myself. Placing the camera on the little round side table I dug into the suitcase and pulled out my warm hunting gear, tough cargo pants with extra pockets, a form fitting black long sleeved shirt with a front zipped up hoodie, warm socks and my favorite pair of boots. I braided my hair and went into the front room to order breakfast.

JPOV

_She was running away from me, a smile lighting up her already beautiful face. Her white dress, so clean and unflawed from earlier was now muddy and ripped. Alice would kill her. She ran for what seemed like hours, only slowing as she came to the river, with a quick stop she turned her head to smile at me. I moved closer my paws thudding the hard ground, she breathed in a jumped, not over the river but off a cliff. I ran and got to the edge just in time to see her fall._

I woke with a start, panting and clenching my heart. _What was that?_ That was a different twist to that normal dream I had about Nessie. Was it telling me something? Or was it just a fear of not being there to protect her? I ran my hands through my hair in a stressed motion. The scent, her scent, wafted from the front room, along with the smell of breakfast, throwing my heavy legs over the side of the bed, I replaced the forgotten boxers from last night. I walked towards the front room and opened the door. My Nessie sat on the over stuffed couch, clean and dressed nibbling on a square piece of toast.

"Morning baby," I said as I took a spot next to her on the couch. She swallowed and kissed me. _Mmm minty._

"Morning. Toast?" She offered me a piece of toast and some jam. I was eyeing the pancakes. I grabbed the plate of huckleberry pancakes and after the application of syrup wolfed them down. Followed by a glass of OJ. We sat in silence for a while before a light knock broke it. I got up to answer it, thinking it was only Edward or Emmett. Opening the door, Bella was standing on the other side…and me in nothing but my skivvies.

_Wonderful._

"OH! You're not dressed yet? I'll come back…umm later." She half ran down the hall to her room, if she were human she would have died of blushing. I closed the door and moved towards the shower to get ready.

BPOV

_Holy Crow that was one hot werewolf! What are you saying Bella? Edward you have Edward. Yes, but the dark skin, the almost Antonio Bandareas 'Armand' Hairstyle! And that body. Wow!_ _But your not jealous, of your daughter right? Right. I had Adonis. That was good enough for me!_

EMPOV

Rose and I were waiting downstairs for the others. After arriving there wasn't much to do at night. We stayed up listening to the creatures outside move and howl with their activities. How badly we wanted to go hunting. The smells and the proximity of these beautiful, beautiful beasts were so tempting. I tapped my foot impatiently. Rose steadied me, her hiking prop sitting beside her feet. My family greeted us shortly after I stopped tapping my foot on the stone floor. Everyone was ready for our little get away.

Katan, our guide showed us to the van that would take us to the secluded spot that wasn't normally used this late in the year by hikers. He provided us all with topographical maps of the area, our area was circled in red ink. Katan gave us a few pointers and showed us a few choice spots for our two-day hike. He then took his leave, heading back to the hotel to meet back with us in the days following. As soon as he was out of sight, our family took off running, Jake phased and Nessie hopped on, we traveled silently into the deep woods, the smells of creatures surrounding us. We were outside of the park range so all of human contact was extremely minimal. Breaking off into groups we went after our prospective quarry. Soon, Rose and I were alone my sights set on an ornery grizzly while my wife had sights on the fluffy bison.

APOV

Jazz and I reached the outcropping of a large herd after we split from our family. The big elk were covered in their winter coats, the grey skies producing small flurries that clung to the big animals as they grazed. I looked to Jazz. He was already in his low stance ready to spring. His wild black eyes moving from animal to animal, _Wow that's hot. _ I smiled and looked for my own prey.

Finding a twelve pointer I moved to the east of my husband and stood low to the ground. My mouth pooled with venom. Jasper made the first move and I followed a split second after. The buck didn't have a chance, I leapt onto his back and dug into his sweet spot, the dark rich velvety blood soothed the burning ache in the back of my throat. I drank deeply, then gently laid the buck down on the ground as his large heart glugged and beat for the last time. Standing slowly, allowing the hot blood to move into my veins, I searched quickly for my next target. A few females were grazing nearby in the tall grass. I snuck towards them, my feet feeling as though I was barely touching the ground. I moved low to the ground and sprang again at the sweet spot in the creature's neck. Clamping down onto the pooling of rich fluid I drank again, deeply. Genltly laying the remains down as I had previously with the buck. A scavenger would be by to enjoy this lovely offering soon enough. Nothing went to waste.

JazzPOV

I like elk.

BPOV

Edward and I moved closer and closer to the mountain range hoping for a few predators. My head turned slightly to the east as the scent of a big cat caught my attention. _Dinnertime._

EPOV

I loved watching Bella hunt, she was so much more beautiful then I could have ever imagined as she caught her prey. _How did I get so lucky?_ I knew that a few mountain lions were in the area, but that wasn't my target. I wanted something big. Something new. The lowing of the big brown fluffy creatures near a watering spot caught my attention. Bison? Hmmmm. I knew Rose had already voiced that she wanted to take down a buffalo, but to me it was a challenge. Who could get the biggest catch? A friendly wager with my sister never hurt. So I stalked the smelly brown fluff ball. I was determined to win.

NPOV

Jake and I camped out near a river area, the tracks surrounding it were of elk and wolf. _Perfect._ I always preferred elk and similar game to the predators, something about the chase. Jake stayed in his wolf form, we weren't in danger of hunters or onlookers, plus he felt better in this form than his human one, especially on a hunting trip. He let a loud howl go into the trees and a few answered back, he was happy, his tail swishing against the snow-covered ground. The sky was opening up to a slight snowstorm. A blessing to hide our tracks and our scents, and so the hunting trip began, Jake had already taken to the forest to tack down his querry. I lagged behind a bit, taken back by the beauty of the wildness. The quiet.

I pulled my hoodie closer, the cold getting to me a bit. I pulled my camera out and snapped some pictures for my scrap book. Walking along the small river flowing by the campsite, I caught jakes scent coming from the west along with the salty smell of blood from his kill. My throat burned a little and after quickly pocketing my camera I took off following a trial to the east. _Hmmm buffalo._

Epov

_So easy, they are just standing there. Why does this seem too easy?_ I moved into my hunting crouch, close to the ground, near the clearing. The big fluffy beasts were grazing and lowing to each other, I moved a little closer, my throat burned. I scanned the area, they were still moving slowly. _ Perfect._

Rpov

_This is going to be too easy. _I looked over the herd, I was crouched low to the ground, the wind shifted. _Oh your kidding me!_ Edward was hunting Buffalo? MY Buffalo? I'll show him.

Npov

A few weeks later we were back in Forks, sitting around the big table, the topic of discussion was college for me. But for some reason it turned into a pissing match between my dad and my big brother.

"So the bear was like Grrr. And I was like grrr, and then he ran up a tree! Ha-ha stupid bear." Emmett was retelling the tale of his massive grizzly he had caught on our Yellowstone trip. I couldn't believe he was still talking about that damned grizzly!

I was busy with my new laptop downloading pictures from the trip to share. My digital camera was filled very quickly, both two-gigabyte chips. Sighing heavily as I waited for the pictures to download, my dad had taken up his turn to tell his big catch story.

"Well this lion was huge, I mean massive! He lunged and I lunged and then he fell, so easy!" My dad continued to tell his story to the family. Rosalie laughed quietly to herself. Emmett was brushing him off, the pictures finished loading, the first hundred or so were only of Jake and I. A few of them, not really appropriate for my families eyes.

I flipped past the other thousand or so various candid shots of my family as they were enjoying the camping trip. I then came to the 'big catch' Jake liked to call it.

"Well I beat you both," I said in smug, confident voice, all eyes were on me as I spun my computer around with my proof.

"No way…." My dad gasped,

"That photo is doctored! Lies!" Emmett screamed.

" I was there, it really happened," Jake confessed.

The picture was of Jake in his wolf form surrounded by a pack of more then twenty Yellowstone wolves.

"You never said anything about killing your catch." My smile was wide, my teeth flashing.

Alice smiled back at me and Jazz gave me a high five. My mom and Rose were consoling their husbands, "Cheater…" Emmett said softly.


	8. Dreams

Npov

_The summer breeze played lightly on my skin, turning my face up towards the light my skin warmed by the harsh rays for the sun. It was too warm, weird for the damp Pacific Northwest. Turning away from the harsh light I opened my eyes to the arrowhead shaped meadow before me, he was suppose to meet me here. My back was turned from the surrounding woods where I had entered to meet Jake._

_My white dress fluttered in the wind, the crisp linen brushed against my almost granite skin. I reminded myself to thank Alice for the dress later. My eyes scanned the mountain range, hoping for a flash of russet fur from my love. Nothing. I walked further up the meadow, still searching. _

_The breeze caught a scent to my right, no my left, wait…it was behind me. I turned slowly, my bare feet tense and ready to spring against the hard ground. My breath was knocked from me, the dark hooded creatures standing before me, smiled wide and sinister. Ruby red droplets dripping from their pale lips, "ah, my dear one. I knew I would find you here." The hooded figure drawled, I couldn't see his face. _

" _Oh? And who are you?" I asked, my feet still ready to leap and run. Slowly his pale chalky fingers grasped his hood, " why, I'm the one who has sentenced you to die." The face beneath the hood, I remembered it._

_I felt my eyes grow wide, " Aro." I hissed. He only smiled._

I shot up in bed, Jake was still patrolling. I grasped the coverlet over my body holding it tightly too me. Trying to calm my haggard breaths I looked towards the bay windows, moonlight was streaming around me, casting me in blue light.

The clock read 2 am.

I sighed, _it was just a dream._ For the first time I wished my parents hadn't gone hunting, I wanted to curl up in their arms so badly, to feel safe. I felt my age, barely eight, dreaming of my doom._ I want my daddy._

Lying back in bed I turned towards the windows, curling myself into a ball. I wrapped my arms around the big stuffed wolf Jake had won for me at the Fair. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream,_ and I repeated in my head a couple of dozen times before forcing myself to sleep again.

Jpov

Something was wrong; I could feel it as I rounded around to Nessie's door. I hated being away from her. Quickly phasing and dressing my last pair of cut offs, I made my way upstairs to my girl's room.

She was sleeping, her ivory arms wrapping in chokehold around the wolf I had got her. Her face was far from peaceful though. Her brow was furrowed and her lips were frowning. Moving towards her, I moved to her side, wrapping her in my hot arms. She sighed against me, and her body seemed to relax. Kissing her temple I nuzzled into her hair.

"Jake…" she sighed my name, I only pulled her closer, ". No, don't…. Aro…" the leeches name sent a shiver down my spine, " no…please…. NO!" she screamed and shot up again looking around wildly.

" Shhh, baby, it was bad dream. It's okay, I'm here." Pulling her into my lap I rocked her gently, shushing her and smoothing back her hair, " Jake? Oh god! What have I done? Why? Why do they want me now?" her questions were a hushed whisper, I didn't have the answer.

" You didn't do anything wrong my love, nothing. The Volturi have no claim over you. It was just a bad dream." I tried to comfort her, she shook her head, taking her hand in mine, kissing her lightly on the palm and down her wrist, " Show me." I pleaded, placing her hand on my face. Her dream floored me; Aro, the Volturi guard, the meadow where Irina had discovered her, and the blood from their lips, the images where chopped together, her emotions were nothing more then pure panic and fear.

"It will be okay. I promised you I would never hurt you or allow anyone to hurt you. I love you. Now, please close your eyes and go back to sleep, we will get everything settled in the morning." I shifted her in my arms, lying against her.

Humming her lullaby and smoothing her hair over her ear, her breathing slowly deepened and she was asleep.

_I wish I knew what to do, I wish I could scare your dreams away for you._

My day was catching up with me and as my eyes closed I hope the morning would provide the answers Renesmee sought after.

_Her white dress was torn, muddy and covered in specks of blood. Her blood. She lay crumbled on the ground, inching away from me. "Please no…" my claws dug into the earth, a light growl escaping my throat, my lips curling around my razor smile. Crouching low I sprang and sunk my teeth in the approaching vampire's flesh, ripping and tearing at the vile thing._

_The forest was already a blaze from the battle raging behind us. I turned back to Renesmee, she had gotten to her feet still backing away from me, and she took off into the forest to the rocky cliff face. I ran after her, my paws seemed to be weighted down as I pushed harder and hard to catch her, to tell her it will be okay._

_She was standing at the edge; the now cold wind whipping around her, her dress already ruined seemed to tear with the wind. I walked slowly towards her, phasing quickly. _

"_Nessie…" her head turned slightly, " Come with me baby, I'll take you home." I pleaded, the wind blowing stronger now. Her scent was mixed with something, salt. She was crying. As she turned to face me, her body tensed as she slowly backed up, the scene changed and we were now near La push, at the same cliff Bella had jumped at. The tears were streaming down her face now. _

" _I am home." She said softly, and fell. _

My eyes shot open, my breathing coming in hard quick bursts. I could feel myself trembling. I looked to the windows the moon had been replaced with the brilliant sun. Nessie still lay curled in my arms.

Was the dream trying to tell me something?

Was the Volturi coming after us?

Nessie and I had done nothing wrong, why were we plagued with these dreams now?

Was our moment of happiness over?

Were we only allowed these seven years to remain on this earth because of Aro's will?

I had too many questions, as did Nessie. Slowly as not to wake her, I got up, crossing the room in a few long strides and made it downstairs. Picking up Nessie's cell phone from the hall table, I dialed.

Ring

Ring

Ring

" Hello?" Edward's voice crooned.

"Edward, it's Jake. We have a problem." I said softly into the receiver. Hoping that I would need to explain my actions.

" We'll be home soon." The line disconnected.

I waited.

Npov

"I don't care what you think! She is not in danger. Aro will not come near her!" my dad was shouting.

"What if your wrong? What if he is? He said that he would be back if there was something to investigate." Jake's booming voice replied to my father's shouts.

"Calm down Jake there is no need to get too worked up. Aro has no claim to our daughter. He never has. We'll have to check with Alice when she and Jazz get back." my mom was home too. Where was Alice now? She wasn't home from her honeymoon yet? It had been weeks.

I slowly moved down into the living space, eavesdropping on the decision my parents were trying to make.

"I don't like this. Who said that he wouldn't be back if there was anything to suspect. Did I do this? Did I bring on this decision that is now plaguing her dreams?" Jake said in a soft mournful tone. _No my love, you did nothing._ "Is my love for your daughter going to sign her death warrant?" he said again in the same lifeless tone.

"We don't know that Jake, Nessie is a rare creature, different from her cousins in the Latin Americas, we know she is bound to you and you to her. I don't think anything like this has ever happen before. Aro, as we know is a collector of things, both living and inanimate. And I'll be damned if I let his clammy hands get to my daughter, or my son for that matter." I saw my dad place a soothing hand on jakes shoulder; jakes eyes were still staring at the ground.

"I'll go. If it saves the fighting." I said in a calm voice as I moved into the living area, three pairs of eyes turned to stare at me. " I don't want to die, but if he wants me for his 'collection' so be it. I won't let anyone get hurt or suffer because of me." I held my head high and tried to hide my terror and sadness. I didn't want to go, I want Jake to hold me in his arms and make this all go away.

"No, you are not going to do that. I will not allow it. You did nothing wrong, you will not punished for something you did not do." A new voice said from the door, Alice. " Aro has made no claim, nor has anyone in Italy. We are safe. But they are interested in you and Jake; your relationship is something else. But they are still not coming." Alice had danced to my side and taken my hand, she stared at me her golden amber eyes burning into mine. "But Alice, " I began. She cut me off. "But nothing, Nessie. Nothing is going on, no one is claiming you besides that one there." She smiled at Jake.

"But Alice, my dream, our dream was too real. The Volturi were there, I ran and Jake tried to save me, but he couldn't. They ripped him apart. I saw them, it was so real." Alice was only shaking her head at me; she placed a hand on my cheek. "No one is coming, honey. No one would dare threaten our family. No one. Aro and the rest of the Volturi had seen how the packs and our friends had risen for our cause. They wouldn't dare move against us now." My parents and Jake were still as statues now, barely breathing, not moving. We were all taking in Alice's words. Knowing that she would have seen everything. Every reaction and decision made and blurred to nonexistence. I blinked back tears and hung my head; " it still doesn't mean they won't coming looking for me. It's only a matter of time." I turned to stare out the window, my eyes flickering back in forth to the darkness, Jake had snaked his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and whispered; " you see, nothing is out there, you are safe." I sighed.

"Oh I beg to differ my furry friend." The same crackled dark voice said from my dream drawled behind me. Jake and I twisted around.

"Aro" I hissed through my clenched teeth, Jake was trembling. A bright light was glowing behind him; I smelled the rancid smell of smoke. _No. _

" You didn't think I would stop just because your precious family was here. Well, as you can see I took care of that. " He gestured his chalky fingers to blazing fire.

" NO!" I ran towards the blaze that was slowly engulfing the small cottage, my parents, and Alice was already lost. I was ready to join them. Jake caught my arm and held me back, I growled at him low and primal.

" You monster, you think you have a right to do whatever you want don't you? You have no claim over me." I hissed the last part at him. Placing one foot firmly on the ground I sunk into my hunting crouch, Jake did the same.

Aro smiled as we moved into position to take him down, I didn't care what happened to me now. The monster opened his arms as to embrace me, I sprang my clawed hands ripped at his neck I twisted and separated it from his body. Jake ripped his arms off and threw them into the fire still blazing. Turned back towards Jake we started walking towards the door to escape the fire behind us; my eyes were watching the ground beneath us.

"Oh god, Jake what have I done?" I whispered, I felt his hand squeeze mine; a deep chuckle erupted in his throat.

" Oh my dear, you did nothing, I've only come to take you home." I looked up; Aro's face was only staring back at me. I screamed but as I did he clamped his white hand over my mouth shushing me.

" No no no my darling. It will be over before you know it." My eyes scanned for Jake, he wouldn't have left me alone. Then I saw him, his broken body lying against the trees, blood dripping from the deep gash in his neck. Aro moved behind me, his hands wrapped around my neck; " welcome home." He whispered in my ear and the world went black.

**********************

I shot up in bed, my hand clenched around my neck; I was sweating and looking around wildly. I was in my bed, there was no smell of fire, Jake was snoring next me, his arm was resting were my head just was. I could here my parents and Alice arguing over the next family getaway. _ They were safe, he's not here. They are safe._ I heard my dad stop talking and take a few steps near my door, _I'm fine dad. Bad dream._ He sighed and turned back to his sister, putting his voice in for Paris. I smiled and cuddled back up with Jake, his warm body and snores chasing away the monsters of my imagination. I knew I was safe, I would always be safe. As long as I was around they would be too. I closed my eyes and for once only dreamt of Jake and I happy and together forever.

_We ran into the meadow, Jake was chasing me like he always did, his big paws slapping against he earth. I tried to keep my white dress from getting dirty, Alice had gotten it for me and she would kill me if I destroyed it. I ran to the forest, my bare feet digging into the earth, branches and mud catching on the hem of my dress tearing it and getting it a bit dirty. Great. I ran towards the cliff edge, Jake's lookout he called it. The wolf was close to me now, his hot breath I could almost feel on my neck. I smiled and pushed harder to the edge. When it came into wide the green of the tops of the trees stretched for miles in every direction. Alien planet. I slowly to a walk, only feet from the rocky ledge. I stopped and looked out to the sun setting slowly to the horizon. I closed my eyes and let the wind play with my hair, whipping it around my face, warm arms moved around me, holding me close. "Beautiful huh?" I whispered, Jake smiled and kissing my neck lightly only replied back " not as beautiful as you." I turned in his arms and caught his lips in mine. I belonged to him and I was safe._


	9. Halloween

EPOV

I didn't get it, what was the pull? What was so special about Halloween, besides the fact that children could go and cause mayhem? I sat at my piano, tracing the ivory keys with my long fingers, Alice and Esme were dancing around the house, humming to their own song.

I watched them as they started to place more decorations, that one would assume, would be tied to vampires. Skulls, black silk roses, velvet, velvet, and more velvet. Our normal bright and open living space was replaced by dark wooden furniture with soft velvet backings.

"Why is this place looking more and more like Vlad's Castle in Transylvania?" I asked softly, starting to compose a darker piece for the occasion.

"It's not that bad, Edward. You just never get into the mood of the season." Alice replied back, busy with the replacement of a few more items in the living room. Candles, goblets, and swords replaced books, vases of flowers and a few of Esme's paintings.

It was true; I never did get into the mood of any holiday season, mostly due to the fact that for the past hundred years or so I never really had anything to celebrate.

That all changed when my Bella walked into my life, her scent had floored me in Biology class…and did she ever smell good. Why did I wait so long to make her mine? I had never really answered that question without the goading of my brother Emmett to do so. She was and is my everything, my singer, my wife, and the mother of my only child Renesmee. I loved her more then life itself.

I wasn't concentrating on my playing, but I must have been playing something good. Bella, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Esme had gathered around me and were staring at my hands flying across the keys.

Bella came up behind me and sat next to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes, listening to my haunting composition.

"Dude, all you need is a cape and a good accent and you could pass for Drag-u-La. " Emmett drawled out the nickname of Vlad the Impaler. Our European coven brother, I stopped playing giving a few more haunting tones before turning towards my family.

"Like you could do better?" I challenged my big brother. His face brightened and he moved in a flash to the piano, Bella and I moved to the side and watched in amusement as Emmett sat on the bench and cracked his big knuckles and then started the worst rendition of Chopsticks I had ever heard. Of course his stunt only got a round of applause from the rest of our family. I shook my head and taking my love's hand in mine we moved to the back porch to stare at the full moon raising above us.

BPOV

"Mom?" Nessie asked me quietly as I braided her long hair.

"What Hun?" I secured her hair with a band and waited for her to continue.

"Did you and Jake ever…. you know? Date?" I was floored. I'll kill that mutt. " What brought this on?" I asked my daughter. "Well he was telling me about how you guys met, and when dad went away for a while. And I guess I was just wondering." Nessie was fidgeting, hoping for a good answer.

"Well, I guess you could say that he had more feelings for me than I had for him. Jake was my personal sun, that's what I called him. He was able to light my world after it seemed to fall into endless darkness. Our relationship was struggling mostly due to the return of your father…" I would tell her about Italy another day, or year "… Jake was always there for me, and I was there for him. When he first found out he was a shape-shifter, I was supportive of him. I never shied away from that fact. I was already dating a vampire, what could top that?" I laughed a little, Nessie smiled. " But in answer to your question, I was his first kiss, but it was more of a substitute, while he was waiting for you to come along." Smiling at my daughter, her face clearly showing that it was a good answer.

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense. I mean, you guys do everything together. But I guess I was just curious. So no hard feelings right? I'm not going to have to come between you and your 'sun?'" Nessie smiled a coy little line. Smirking, I threw a pillow at her head.

Let the rain of feathers ensue. Jake must have entered somewhere in the middle because all we heard over the fits of giggles was; "Ow! You two need to get out more." He was rubbing his nose…direct hit.

"Sorry, Jake," we chimed in together.

Nessie ran over to Jake and he threw his big hot arms around her, squeezing her tightly. "Your covered in feathers. I like it." He flashed a big stupid grin and went to work plucking my daughter's hair to get the white feathers out.

_Hmmm, feathers._ My mind drifted to the first night on Isle Esme, what a night. "Bells? Snap out of it." Jake snapped his fingers in front of my face, I blinked and shook my head. If I were human I would have been beet red at the memories of Edward and I.

"So, Halloween. Is Alice throwing another fabulous party tonight? Because I was thinking of trick or treating." Jake was bouncing. I had never seen Jake bounce before.

"Yes, Alice is once again going all out. We could head over now if you want too?" getting up from the couch and crossing the room to the front door of our little cottage.

"Umm, we'll be there in a little while." Nessie said quietly, sounded distracted. "Okay, be good you two." With that I left and ran towards the mansion.

Edward's haunting piano music seemed to pull me along the path to the big house. The dark melodies that man could play sent shivers down my spine. He was in one of his moods again. Ever since Jake and Nessie had been dating, Edward had been on edge about every little thing. What time she got home, who she was with, how much gas was in the tank before and after she got home, and my personal favorite… "Has he said anything about cliff diving?" I loved my husband to death…literally, but he was a little overprotective. Our daughter was almost indestructible; let the kid have some fun.

Slowing to a graceful walk I stepped into the old house and to my husband's side just as he finished the melody. I kissed his neck softly, and brought down my barrier slightly to show him the pillow fights earlier that lead to those beautiful memories of Isle Esme.

Edward placed his hand in mine as Emmett slammed against the ivory keys for his version of Chopsticks. My husband lead us to the patio area and wrapped his arms around me, " I miss the feathers too," Edward purred into my ear. I sighed. " I think we might have a few left over." His crooked smile was plastered to his face as he kissed me deeply.

APOV

I love Halloween, but what to be this year? I had tired the fairy, pirate, and about a dozen other outfits for the occasion. I kept thinking about what design for this year as I danced around the house decorating for this year's party; Hanging the cobwebs with the little spiders on the porch, piling the fake skulls in the corners of the living room and along the stairs, hanging up the swords, replacing the brightly colored flowers with black silk roses, and lastly replacing the white furniture with the ornate wooden chairs and couches with crushed black velvet backings;

The white mansion had been transformed from a bright inviting atmosphere to a creepy dark house with eight vampires living in it.

"Perfect," I said to no one in particular.

My brother's creepy composition was in the background as I moved upstairs to get into my costume for tonight, or so I thought.

Jasper had other plans that I was glad to be apart of. Smiling as I entered our bedroom, Jasper greeted me with nothing more then the soft cotton sheet that covered our bed. His deep scars shined softly in the blue haze that the moon was giving off.

"Now, now Mister, if we play around we will never be able to enter the costume contest. I'll have to cancel the party until tomorrow." I smiled as I walked painfully slow towards him, undoing the buttons on my blouse slowly, letting it fall to the ground.

"That's fine with me, my love." Jasper smiled, the scar on his lips lifting as his mouth curled up.

"But our guests, I hate to keep them waiting." I whined as my skirt followed my discarded blouse. He reached with his long arms and pulled me towards him.

"Alice? I don't care." His lips met mine and all thought processes stopped. For now anyway.

NPOV

As soon as my mom left Jake and I, I captured his mouth with my own. We flew back to the couch and proceeded to our much-needed make out session.

"What took you so long?" I breathed against his lips.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, Jake picked me up and took me to my room, placing me on the bed. Jake removed his tight black shirt and moved himself to hover over me. He kissed my neck, nibbling softly against my collarbone. His hands moved up and down my sides, traveling under my shirt to caress my back and hold me close to him. I moaned softly and pressed myself closer to him.

Our bodies moved in sync, grinding and moving against each other. This was new for us. Our need and lust had never gotten the best of us.

"Sorry I took so long, sweets. I had to patrol." Jake answered my question from a while ago. He stared at me, smoothing back my hair from my face.

He kissed me softly, on the lips, my cheeks, and lastly my throat. I moaned again. Moving my hand to his cheek, I showed Jake how much I missed him. My hands tangled into his hair. Our mouths met again, our tongues dueling deepening our kiss. Jake pulled away and placed his forehead to mine, I moved my lips to his throat and kissed him.

"Jake? Can I ask you something?" I asked softly. He nodded against me. " Why were you drawn to me?" He stiffened, I looked into his eyes. Jake's usual sparkling dark eyes were searching for the right answer. Sitting up against the headboard, I looked at him, he was looking around for the way to explain whatever he was trying to say.

Rubbing the back of his neck he finally answered, after a still silence, "Well, ummm…. hmmm. You see- no, have I ever told you about the life of a werewolf?" I shook my head.

He nodded; "okay, well-' he sighed "ever since the first appearance of the great wolves, there had been the cold ones, vampires…." He started, and I listened.

JPOV

"After the great wolves first appeared to protect our tribe, because of the vampires that had traveled near our land. The need to protect our people was strong; we stayed with the tribe keep with traditions to uphold our laws. When a wolf first phases it seems as though the atmosphere had shifted and with the pack it was an extended family. We were brothers and sisters, in the case of Leah. But one legend that was thought to only happen to a few members of the pack, was that of imprinting. It goes that the universe would draw the pack member to their true mate, a soul mate. It was a way to continue on the line, the tribe our blood. The pull to the imprinted person is that of a million steel cables pulling the pack member towards them. After the initial draw the two were inseperateable. The main purpose of the imprint was to keep the other happy and protected. But, if the wolf or the imprint was to be…. if something was to happen, the pain of the separation would be too much for the other to bare." I finished trying to explain the imprint to my love. It was harder then I thought.

Nessie's eyes were wide, shock? Disbelief?

"Babe? Tell me what your thinking…" I nudged her lovingly.

"So let me get this, you will imprint with someone and live happily ever after?" Nessie asked quietly.

What? She didn't understand; "I've already imprinted. You. The first time I laid my eyes on you, I was in for the long haul." I softly stroked her cheek, and kissed her forehead.

"Oh. I see then, that's good. Well…" Nessie seemed in shock.

It was a lot to take in. "So, we are together…. Forever?" she asked after a while.

I nuzzled her softly and trailed kisses along her neckline, "Forever, my Nessie." We fell against the bed, kissing, touching, and just being caught up in the moment. All the cards were on the table.

After a few more hours of being together, Nessie got up off the bed and dug in the closet for something. "What are you looking for, honey?" I asked.

She turned back towards me and smiled, "My costume!" she pulled out the little checkered red and white dress with a red cape.

I rolled over in laughter. Little Red Ridinghood? That was her costume. That's so awesome.

"Am I the Big Bad Wolf?" I purred, crouching after regaining my composer, crawling towards Nessie on my knees. She nodded, "Very bad." She whispered back to me. And we lost ourselves in each other again.

EmPOV

Hell ya! Halloween was coming. I love this, I get to scare little kids and not get reprimanded. I was in the living room, "helping" Alice move around the couch and chairs. Edward was playing on the piano. I could do that. Smiling smugly too myself, I moved to the grand piano as my little sis pulled her overprotective daddy vamp away to the patio. I always knew she was a little minx.

I pounded on the keys playing the always-loved Chopsticks, as I finished Esme and Carlisle were the only ones left in the living space. I bowed at my supporters and they took their leave. They had mentioned going away for the week, most likely to Isle Esme. Alice must have gone to get ready for the party.

_Oh well._

I got up from the piano and moved towards the garage to see what my wife was doing. As I opened the door all I saw was her bare feet under the Mercedes. I loved it when she worked on the cars, getting all greasy and grunting with the strain of the wrenches and screwdrivers as she overhauled the machines. Knowing full and well that she could easily rip the car the ribbons with a single flick of her pinkie, but she wanted to feel a little more human.

"Hey baby." I lightly snarled at her. She dropped the wrench and slowly pulled out from under the car. Her face had streaks of black oil along her cheeks. _God is she beautiful._

"Hey my big teddy bear, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The way she said pleasure caused 'little Emmett' to jerk. I growled softly at her and pounced on my wife. "I love it when you work on cars." Speaking softly in her ear, I picked her up and placed her on the worktable. "I was counting on that." My wife smiled and her lips crashed into mine.

GhoulsPOV

"I hear this place is haunted!"

"There are no such things as ghosts."

"Yeah this place is like buried on a Indian site or something."

"Looks pretty lived in for me."

"Hopefully they have candy."

"Mmmm…. candy"

We approached the white house; the bright lights from inside bleached the ground. The cold wind brushed against our costumes as the guy in front knocked on the door.

_BANG BANG BANG_

Nothing.

_BANG BANG BANG_

What a rip! Oh well the other houses near the lanes must have candy. And we took off not hearing the soft "Wait!" being shouted from the front steps.

APOV

The knocking on the front door wrenched me out of Jasper's arms. He tried to hold me back with pleas of more messing around. I dressed in a flash, but not fast enough. I got the door, almost ripping the hinges off, just in time to see the group of 12 ghouls, vampires, werewolves, and witches run off into the night.

I shouted, in a human tone, "Wait!" Nothing.

I dropped the bowl of candy on the pouch side table and stalked back inside the house. _Stupid hot vampires_.

I climbed the stairs slowly, too slowly and back into Jasper's arms. "Happy Halloween, indeed." I said glumly.

Jasper only smiled and laughed quietly. "I like this Halloween tradition." All thoughts were lost as he trailed kisses along my collarbone.


	10. Halloween Jake POV

_Are you still patrolling?_

Leah yelled at me as I ran in our normal pattern crossing La Push and Forks.

_Yeah, what's it to ya? _

I'd had it up to here with Leah. She'd been riding my tail for the past 5 years.

_Aren't you late for the Halloween bash at the Cullen's?_

Crap.

I skidded to a halt, my paws digging into the soil. Nessie would kill me if I was late for Alice's party. She had been looking forward to it for months. That girl loved Halloween. Nessie said she had a surprise for me. I shivered just thinking about the love of my very long life.

_Yeah I have to go. Tell Collin, Quil and Seth to do one more loop around the area before going home. I know Collin is dying to go trick or treating. I'll see ya later. _

Leah barked a laugh at me. _Go and see your little monster Jake. Happy Halloween._ she took off into the trees.

I shook my head at her little jab and ran like a mad man towards the Cottage, where I knew Nessie would be getting ready for the party. Slowing up a few minutes later, I flew behind a tree to change back into my human form. I walked back around the big tree pulling my black shirt over my head. Walking slowly towards the front door, I could hear Bella and Ness laughing inside. They seemed to be having a good time. I opened the door not thinking, TWACK. A pillow hit me in the face! Right in the nose! Ow!

"Geez Bells, watch where you are aiming." I said loudly at my best friend.

"Sorry Jake." My girls said together in apology.

I crossed the room and grabbed Nessie's neat braid giving it a quick tug, before giving her a kiss. I took my seat next to her and wrapped her in my arms. Bella was watching us but I didn't really care. Spending all day patrolling, looping and looping around the area. I'd missed this girl. This imprinting thing was weird.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys at the party, you are coming right, Jake?" Bella stood and moved gracefully towards the door. I missed her clumsiness, but no matter what she was still my Bells. We nodded in agreement and she took her leave.

"Finally." Nessie attacked me, pushing back onto the floor. Her lips were instantly on mine. I brought her closer to me; she was so warm in my arms, so soft…all mine. Breaking the passionate kiss, I sat up to face her. Quickly getting to my feet, I grabbed her hand and pulling her up too, started towards her room. Her smile was infectious and I couldn't stop grinning like a fool.

Nessie was an adult now and she had been demanding her privacy. Emmett had taken the imitative and built onto the house. Her once small room had been redone with an addition of a loft, a massive closet, and bathroom.

Kicking the door closed with a resounding SLAM, I took Nessie into my arms and all but sprinted upstairs to her little retreat. The wide room was almost all windows, allowing for the light from both the moon and the sun to stream in. The tall trees surronding the property gave a sort of a barrier of privacy. Her room was simple, but very classy; a platform bed in the corner of the room surrounded by books, movies, and music…so much music. She was her father's daughter. The double doors opened up to a patio area with candles, flowers and a chair. It was her little sanctuary.

I maneuvered our bodies so that we fell onto the plush bed. Nessie giggled as we hit the bed. I loved her laugh. Her tiny hands pulled at my tight t-shirt and wrenched it over my head, causing my hair to fall around my eyes. I caught her mouth again, kissing her deeply and with all the love in the world. My hands gently stroked up her sides and rested on her back. I moved my hand so that it started playing with the edge of her shirt. I moved my hot hand along her belly, inching it slowly up. She sighed against me. Moving closer and closer together, both of us were highly aroused. I could smell it coming off her in waves and I'm sure she could feel it from me. I moved my lips to her throat and planted soft, feathery kisses there.

"I love you Ness, more than you know." Kissing her throat again and moving towards her collarbone.

"Why?" my love sighed against me. _ Why?_ I looked at her, shocked, and a little frightened.

I mean why are so drawn to me? I know that you have always been a part of my life, but I guess I want to know why." Her brown eyes were sparkling…_curious little thing_. I sat up. She mimicked my movement and sat with her back to the wall. _ It's now or never I guess._

"Well, I ah- you see- have I ever told you about the wolves, not the legend, but why we are the way we are?" I almost stumbled over the words to make this right, not to scare her off.

_Freaky werewolf thing._ She shook her head, understanding what I was getting at.

"Okay, ever since my people have been on this land, and The Hoh Rain Forest, surrounding it, there have been legends of the great wolves and the cold ones, vampires…" _calm yourself, you can do it_,…I had to will myself to continue, "After the great wolves first appeared to protect our tribe, because of the vampires that had traveled near our land, the need to protect our people was strong. We stayed with the tribe, keeping with traditions upholding our laws. When a wolf first phases it seems as though the atmosphere has shifted and with the pack it was an extended family. We were brothers, and sisters, in case of Leah. But one legend that was thought to only happen to a few members of the pack was that of imprinting. It goes that the universe would draw the pack member to their true mate, a soul mate. It was a way to continue on the line, the tribe, our blood. The pull to the imprint person is that of a million steel cables pulling the pack member towards that person. After the initial draw the two were inseperatable, the main purpose of the imprint was to keep the other happy and protected. But, if the wolf or the imprint was to be…. if something was to happen the pain of the separation would be too much for the other to bare." I held my breath waiting for her reaction.

She didn't say anything, she almost looked like a deer in the headlights, eyes wide and still.

_Crap I messed up!_

I took her small hands in mine and rubbed small circleson the backs of them.

"So let my wrap my head around this, you are going to imprint with someone and live happily ever after?" Tears were threatening on the corners of her eyes. _What?! Had she lost it?_

"I've already imprinted," I started softly, "you." I stroked her cheek. "I'll never leave you, never hurt you, and I'll always be with you. Forever. I'm in for the long haul, ever since I laid my eyes on you."

"Forever? But how?" She was looking at me with tears streaking down her beautiful face. I so wanted to comfort her.

"As long as I have a reason to phase, my aging slows. I can live a long and happy life, however long that is." I had to keep that reason…I had to protect my land and my people, most of all I had to protect my Nessie.

"Forever." She whispered. "Forever." I replied in the same hushed tone. Leaning closer, I caught her lips in a soft and gentle kiss, laying us down on her plush bed, our bodies interlocked, we shared the first day of forever.

************

Hours later, we were both tangled up in the sheet, just holding each other. I softly stroked Nessie's long bronze hair as she laid her head on my chest. Her breath so warm against my naked skin, I started to slowly drift off when she sat straight up.

"Shit, we are going to be late!" Ripping the covers off she moved towards the huge closet, digging in bags and dressers looking for something.

"You still want to go to Alice's party?" I asked my voice tired and husky.

"Sure, I mean it will be fun right?" She was still looking for her costume, I assumed, her voice coming from deep within the closet.

She came out a few moments later, the moonlight playing off the curves of her body. She held up the cutest little costume. It was white and red checkered and she had a red cape and riding boots. I clutched my sided laughing.

_Little red riding hood? Oh that is too awesome!_

She was looking at me with fire in her eyes, my laughing died down and I cleared my throat. Sitting on the edge of the bed I looked at her, standing in all her glory in the pale moonlight

_Screw the party. _

"Am I the big bad wolf?" Standing and moving towards her in a slight hunting crouch.

Her eyes raked across my equally naked body, I got closer and wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight.

"Very," she whispered, and the party was forgotten. _ I love Halloween._


	11. Ecaspe to Isle Esme

Escape to Isle Esme

EsmePOV

As my children fluttered around the house getting the great room ready for the Halloween party, I quickly excused myself upstairs to get ready for my getaway to Isle Esme for the month. Carlisle had reminded me of our trip earlier this morning before running off to the hospital for a shift. We didn't need to work of course but it kept us from getting too distracted. I made my way to my small office off of the master bedroom, my desk was of course still piled high with papers and Blue prints for upcoming outside projects. I quickly got to work with setting appointments and get finalizations for projects from my colleagues. My new touch screen HP glowed to life and the small windows in the chat screen opened up to two colleagues in Seattle and New York.

"Good morning gentlemen." I said sweetly, I rarely met face to face with any of my business people around the world. The Internet was a beautiful thing.

"Good morning Esme, I hope your well?" Seattle greeted me.

"Good well afternoon, how is your daughter's party coming along?" New York greeted me, always straight to business.

"Good on both accounts, now gentlemen, if I may open a new business matter? I'm looking to enquire a piece of land for my daughter and her husband." I looked through my correspondences from other agencies for the project I was planning for Alice and Jazz.

"Of course. We have a bid with the land in Wyoming that would work well as the getaway you had mentioned earlier in the month. The seller says it's ready to be built upon, but he does have a properties that could use a little TLC." Seattle responded.

"Finances are still holding steady I see, whatever deal we want to draw up should be easily executed." New York added in.

"Good to hear. I would like to go ahead and purchase both the land around the house is built upon and the land surrounding. If I could have those papers drawn up and sent to personal address by next month. Also if I could have the blue prints from the owner of the property so I can begin to plan my renovations." I rattled off my address to my trusted friends and signed off.

Organizing my Alice project away in the respected folder I turned to the odd jobs I did for firs around the world. Opening a new video conference in the screen with the to firms I began to get to work and tying up loose ends before leaving to my island.

Cpov

I watched my wife work; she was spinning in her chair, talking to firms about a remodeling job in Paris. She was so beautiful when she was busy. I had gotten home early and decided to check up on her. The decorations downstairs were hung and Edward was playing the dark composition that fit nicely with the mood Alice was creating. I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper had gotten home from his hunting trip; I nodded to him before he disappeared into his room. I moved into Esme's office watching her with admiration.

"I love watching you work." I said to her, she turned to me and smiled.

"Gentlemen I apologize but I'm afraid I'm going to be late for my flight." She signed off from her conference and flashed into my arms. " I missed you." She kissed me a sweet and simple kiss. " As I missed you. Are you ready to go?" I asked her, she nodded and we were on our way.

Taking her hand in mine we moved downstairs, just as we hit eh landing Edward and Bella came into view, " Ah, Edward. We're off. Make sure to take can of the place while we are gone. Don't let your brothers do anything too crazy." I smiled at my son and my daughter. " Don't worry Carlisle we have everything under control." He flashed me a brilliant smile. _Just don't burn the house down._ I added mentally. He smiled, and nodded. We said goodbye to our children and went out to the car waiting to take us up to Sea-Tac.

As we arrived at the Marina after the multiple layovers and checkpoints, we set sail to Isle Esme. My wife was almost glowing; the weather was overcast, perfect for us vampires. Hours later we came upon the island, disembarking form the small craft, I carried Esme bridal style up the beach to the house, it just as we had last seen it, the furniture was spotless. _I must remember to give my crew a raise. _ Esme moved towards the blue room, her favorite in the house, I moved close behind her. She stopped inside the door and growled, my Esme growling. Very hot.

"What's wrong dear?" I asked when her growling didn't stop after a moment.

She was looking towards the headboard; I followed her line of sight and saw that the mahogany headboard had two big gouges taken out it on the side and one on the top of the thick headboard. I had to stifle a laugh. The rest of the bed was perfectly made, but the headboard was beyond repair.

"Edward." My beautiful wife growled through her teeth, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed.

Epov

I held Bella in my arms as we lay on the leather couch in my old room/ media room. _ God this place smells like dogs._ I nuzzled my nose into her hair inhaling her scent, we had escaped up here for the night, and the house was overflowing with sexual lust and frustration. We laid intertwined on the couch the moonlight playing off the diamonds of our skin, she was so beautiful. We so really had time to ourselves anymore, with Jake being around Nessie all the time and the constant batter from my family made it hard to be romantic with my wife. I trailed kisses up and down her naked collarbone, my hands drawing soft circles on her equally naked skin.

" What are you thinking, my love?" I asked her whisper quiet. She sighed and concentrated on bring down her shield. _ Feathers…isle Esme…moonlight…blue…._

As that last little though left her mind, my phone went off, Paramore's Decode ringing shrilly in the air. I ignored it, my lips busy with my wife's. The ringing stopped and we sighed against each other, all to soon it rang again, I groaned and reached for it off the table next to us, I didn't bother to check the caller id.

"Yes?" I answered a little annoyed, I held the phone away from my ear, Esme was screaming at me!

'But…we did…I know…sorry…Sorry!.... yes…but…but that's not fair!.....Okay….yeah….she's here….what do you think?.....no It's not jasper's fault!...okay!....fine….love you too, bye." I flipped the phone shut and pinched the bridge of my nose. Sighing heavily I turned back to Bella.

"Blue room?" Bella wondered. If she was human she would have blushed herself silly.

" Yeah, in all the hurry I forgot to replace the headboard. Lets just hope they didn't find the pillows." I smiled at the feather memory, kissing Bella again, the phone rang again. _Crap._ I answered it and Esme was screeching at me again.

"I liked the blue room." I heard Bella say quietly as I continued to get assaulted by my mother's voice.


	12. You Can Do It

NPOV

I was nervous again. I didn't mind flying it was the possible crash landing and burning that I worried about, I gripped Jake's hand harder. I heard a small snap. Oops. He turned his head slightly to me and smiled. This trip was taking forever!

"Are we there yet?" I practically whined for the fourth time in 2 hours. I was sure I was getting on his nerves now.

"Not yet, baby." Jake took our hands that were entwined together and kissed the back of mine. "I thought you were over the whole crashing and dying thing? Tell me how I can help." He was playing with my leather bracelet now, twisting the frayed strands with his thumb. I fingered my lion pendent daddy had given me before we left. "_Just remember who you are Ness, that's all that matters to me. You are a Cullen, don't forget us."_ My dad's sad words filled my thoughts, it was like he was saying goodbye to me forever.

I had planned this trip to Hawaii with Jake months ago after the Vegas birthday incident. I shuddered at the memory of a passed out Jacob being dragged into the suite by my uncles. Now it was time for us to get away and have some privacy, because lord knows, living in a house full of super sensitive vampires that liked to fornicate every night and every where, you would need an escape too. This was our time to do what we want when we wanted, no pack, no parents, no 2 year-old living in an immortal's body nagging us, "what ya doing?" Emmett's sing song voice would call to us every time Jake was about ready to start something.

Jake was still drawing small circled on the back of my hand as the crackly flight attendant's voice came on over the intercom.

_Ladies and gentlemen we have begun our final descent into the Kauai area, please be sure to place all carryon items away at this moment and return to your seats, we will be landing shortly._

Finally. I leaned back and stared out the window, the vast blue ocean giving way to emerald green and warm sun tanned browns, Hawaii…paradise.

JPOV

"C'mon babe, it can't be that bad!" I called again to Nessie; she could be so shy sometimes. I had seen her naked, a lot, for crying out loud. How bad could a little bikini be?

" Ummm….maybe I should stay inside, you know the sun and all." I had to hold my laughter back. "Honey? We are in the most secluded part of the island in a rented house on forty acres. I don't think even Alice is watching right now." I tried to reassure her, all while relaxing against the back of my chair, the sun beaming down warming my skin.

"Alright, but you are going to have to deal with the Italian Mafia if they show their wrinkly faces." I growled a little at the Volturi line. "Okay I'm coming out, don't you dare laugh." And with that she emerged, Nessie had never looked so beautiful. The sun played with her skin causing it to glimmer and shine, not the brilliance of the rest of her family but she was a sight to see. Her pale porcelain skin reflected the rays and her hair a normal darker bronze was almost a light copper. I felt my jaw sag to the floor, I was glad for my sunglasses, sure my eyes were bugging out of my skull. Her dark blue boy shorts with her bikini top hugging her beautiful breasts was perfect. "You are gorgeous." I said while standing to embrace her. Wrapping my arms around her, I kissed her hair. "Just remind me to thank Alice." I smiled into her hair and then pulled her lips to mine.

The rest of the week was filled with moments of passion, excitement, and adventure. Our trip was coming to a close and we had planned to go and take a boat out for a little tour of the reefs. We reached the marina and I lead Nessie to the small speedboat. Casting off, we were off into the middle of the bay. As we were approaching though, another vessel came into view, the wind coming off the water blew a familiar scent towards me; " Oh this is too much." I growled lightly, and slowed the boat to come up along side the fishing boat.

"Howdy guys!" Charlie called from the boat.

"Grandpa! What are you doing here? And with Billy none the less." Nessie had a confused almost hurt look on her face, Edward had promise that he would not interfere with our time together.

"Easy there kiddo, and no your dad did not send us. I had some vacation time and thought why not a little deep sea fishing. Billy came along to visit with Rebecca." Charlie had a huge grin on his face. "What are you kids up to?" Charlie asked going back to his waiting fishing line.

"Diving." I replied, a little to short.

"Diving huh?" my dad looked at me.

"Sure why not? Ness has been waiting to see some local sea life that is free and not behind some aquarium glass." My arm snaked around Nessie's waist, pulling her close.

"Sounds fun, we won't keep you then." My dad and Charlie waved their goodbyes and we were off again.

NPOV

"Who knew that a fish with a name of Humuhumukununukuapua'a would be so tiny?" I was still marveling at the day at sea that we had at out final dinner before our flight tomorrow morning. Jake seemed distant, I wondered if the run in with his dad had anything to do with it.

"You okay Jake? You look so…disappointed." I reached over to grab his hand in mine, not noticing the plates of food in front of us. I drew small calming circles on the back of his hand. He sighed and looked away into the dying sunset.

"I wanted to wait, I wanted to make sure this was real. That I could handle this, I still don't know if I can. I just don't want to pretend anymore." Jake said a sad almost tearful tone; my heart was breaking, was _this_ over? Was he leaving? Oh no, no, no! I wanted to scream at him.

"I know that I'm supposed to be happy, but I can't do that without you in my life." I had no chance to scream or comfort him; he slowly stood and came over to my side. Oh God! He lowered onto one knee, and stared into my eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do me the great honor, take my heart as yours and be my wife?" He unfolded my hand that was clinched around his and opened it palm up to me, a polished steel band with a single pear shaped canary diamond flashed and sparkled in the last few rays of the sun. I had never paid attention to how he said my name before, so much love and passion. I bet my face looked like a deer in the headlights, with a semi barreling down on it. My heart was fluttering wildly in my chest, threatening to bust out. I felt the tears start to roll down my face, as Jake continued to look at me, on his face, a bright shining grin.

"Yes."


	13. Oh Crap

NPOV

I was nervous again. I didn't mind flying it was the possible crash landing and burning that I worried about, I gripped Jake's hand harder. I heard a small snap. Oops. He turned his head slightly to me and smiled. This trip was taking forever!

"Are we there yet?" I practically whined for the fourth time in 2 hours. I was sure I was getting on his nerves now.

"Not yet, baby." Jake took our hands that were entwined together and kissed the back of mine. "I thought you were over the whole crashing and dying thing? Tell me how I can help." He was playing with my leather bracelet now, twisting the frayed strands with his thumb. I fingered my lion pendent daddy had given me before we left. "_Just remember who you are Ness, that's all that matters to me. You are a Cullen, don't forget us."_ My dad's sad words filled my thoughts, it was like he was saying goodbye to me forever.

I had planned this trip to Hawaii with Jake months ago after the Vegas birthday incident. I shuddered at the memory of a passed out Jacob being dragged into the suite by my uncles. Now it was time for us to get away and have some privacy, because lord knows, living in a house full of super sensitive vampires that liked to fornicate every night and every where, you would need an escape too. This was our time to do what we want when we wanted, no pack, no parents, no 2 year-old living in an immortal's body nagging us, "what ya doing?" Emmett's sing song voice would call to us every time Jake was about ready to start something.

Jake was still drawing small circled on the back of my hand as the crackly flight attendant's voice came on over the intercom.

_Ladies and gentlemen we have begun our final descent into the Kauai area, please be sure to place all carryon items away at this moment and return to your seats, we will be landing shortly._

Finally. I leaned back and stared out the window, the vast blue ocean giving way to emerald green and warm sun tanned browns, Hawaii…paradise.

JPOV

"C'mon babe, it can't be that bad!" I called again to Nessie; she could be so shy sometimes. I had seen her naked, a lot, for crying out loud. How bad could a little bikini be?

" Ummm….maybe I should stay inside, you know the sun and all." I had to hold my laughter back. "Honey? We are in the most secluded part of the island in a rented house on forty acres. I don't think even Alice is watching right now." I tried to reassure her, all while relaxing against the back of my chair, the sun beaming down warming my skin.

"Alright, but you are going to have to deal with the Italian Mafia if they show their wrinkly faces." I growled a little at the Volturi line. "Okay I'm coming out, don't you dare laugh." And with that she emerged, Nessie had never looked so beautiful. The sun played with her skin causing it to glimmer and shine, not the brilliance of the rest of her family but she was a sight to see. Her pale porcelain skin reflected the rays and her hair a normal darker bronze was almost a light copper. I felt my jaw sag to the floor, I was glad for my sunglasses, sure my eyes were bugging out of my skull. Her dark blue boy shorts with her bikini top hugging her beautiful breasts was perfect. "You are gorgeous." I said while standing to embrace her. Wrapping my arms around her, I kissed her hair. "Just remind me to thank Alice." I smiled into her hair and then pulled her lips to mine.

The rest of the week was filled with moments of passion, excitement, and adventure. Our trip was coming to a close and we had planned to go and take a boat out for a little tour of the reefs. We reached the marina and I lead Nessie to the small speedboat. Casting off, we were off into the middle of the bay. As we were approaching though, another vessel came into view, the wind coming off the water blew a familiar scent towards me; " Oh this is too much." I growled lightly, and slowed the boat to come up along side the fishing boat.

"Howdy guys!" Charlie called from the boat.

"Grandpa! What are you doing here? And with Billy none the less." Nessie had a confused almost hurt look on her face, Edward had promise that he would not interfere with our time together.

"Easy there kiddo, and no your dad did not send us. I had some vacation time and thought why not a little deep sea fishing. Billy came along to visit with Rebecca." Charlie had a huge grin on his face. "What are you kids up to?" Charlie asked going back to his waiting fishing line.

"Diving." I replied, a little to short.

"Diving huh?" my dad looked at me.

"Sure why not? Ness has been waiting to see some local sea life that is free and not behind some aquarium glass." My arm snaked around Nessie's waist, pulling her close.

"Sounds fun, we won't keep you then." My dad and Charlie waved their goodbyes and we were off again.

NPOV

"Who knew that a fish with a name of Humuhumukununukuapua'a would be so tiny?" I was still marveling at the day at sea that we had at out final dinner before our flight tomorrow morning. Jake seemed distant, I wondered if the run in with his dad had anything to do with it.

"You okay Jake? You look so…disappointed." I reached over to grab his hand in mine, not noticing the plates of food in front of us. I drew small calming circles on the back of his hand. He sighed and looked away into the dying sunset.

"I wanted to wait, I wanted to make sure this was real. That I could handle this, I still don't know if I can. I just don't want to pretend anymore." Jake said a sad almost tearful tone; my heart was breaking, was _this_ over? Was he leaving? Oh no, no, no! I wanted to scream at him.

"I know that I'm supposed to be happy, but I can't do that without you in my life." I had no chance to scream or comfort him; he slowly stood and came over to my side. Oh God! He lowered onto one knee, and stared into my eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do me the great honor, take my heart as yours and be my wife?" He unfolded my hand that was clinched around his and opened it palm up to me, a polished steel band with a single pear shaped canary diamond flashed and sparkled in the last few rays of the sun. I had never paid attention to how he said my name before, so much love and passion. I bet my face looked like a deer in the headlights, with a semi barreling down on it. My heart was fluttering wildly in my chest, threatening to bust out. I felt the tears start to roll down my face, as Jake continued to look at me, on his face, a bright shining grin.

"Yes."


	14. Engaged

NessiePOV

Engaged.

Wow.

I twisted the ring around my finger, nervous. The yellow diamond glinting in the light given off by the sun shining through the airplane window,. I choose to sit next to the plexiglass so I could watch the clouds as we moved across the ocean, heading back home. I wanted to process everything. I still didn't know what the hell was going on.

What would daddy think?

What would I tell mom?

Would I even have a wedding due to the fact that my stupid werewolf of a fiancé didn't ask my vampire family for permission and they were waiting to rip his head from his very muscular and well built shoulders?

Or did he? And everyone knew all along and I was the blind one in love for once?

Engaged.

Holy crow.

Jake was passed out next to me his head resting on my shoulder, a light snore erupting from him. A stupid grin was plastered to his face, his hot hand wrapped around my own. I couldn't sleep. My over processing brain wouldn't allow me.

"Can I get you anything before we land dear?" the steward asked me in a hushed whisper, trying to not disturb Jake.

"noNo, no thank you." I said turning towards the steward and gave her a small smile.

"Alright, we will be landing shortly." And with that she left me to my thoughts again.

The flight was over quickly, Jake and I walked hand and hand out into Seatac SeaTac airport, he was still smiling and I was still processing. I didn't even notice the ride down the subway or to the connecting baggage claim area. I only noticed that we had moved locations after my mother slammed into me with a bone crushing hug of joy and excitement.

"Mom…" I whined, " can't breathe." She released me, she stepped stepping back slightly and cradled cradling my face in her smooth icy hands.

"Oh my baby, I just wish it wasn't so soon." She wiped the traitor tears from my cheeks, " weW all just want you to be happy Renesmee, if this is what you want we will support you in anyway possible and you know that." I hugged my mom tightly to me, staining her blouse with my tears.

"I love you too mom." I said in quiet voice. Bella could've passed for an senior in college or even in graduate school, but never as a mother of a child with the appearance of a 20 year old.

"Just do me a favor," I nodded, " don't make me a grandma too soon." I smiled at my mom and hugged her again.

We released each other and I looked at my dad. Oh godGod. My daddy, having to give away is only girl to his sworn enemy, no matter how many favors and treaties were drawn up, Jake was still a wolf, and Edward still a Vampire. So his reaction to my homecoming caught me off guard; " I just hope you can keep him on a short leash Ness. You deserve the best, just like your mother." My dad said to me in his smooth velvet voice with a smile on his lovely face. I rushed into his arms and he spun me and pulled me closer.

They knew.

All of them.

The drive home was a speedy and quiet one, my parents held hands across the armrest, and Jake was snuggled up against me snoring again. And again I was staring out the window, this time watching the greenery of Washington pass us by.

Jake POV

I felt the car stop along the gravel road, . I assumed that we were home. I opened my eyes and released a long yawn, . Nessie was curled up on my lap fast asleep. I smiled and played with her hair for a moment before scooting out from under her to take her in the house. I shifted her into my arms and strode to the front steps of the Cullen house. The warm amber lights welcoming us home. The whole family was were at activities for the night. Em and Jasper at Halo, again, Rose was in the garage, Carlisle and Esme were redecorating the dining area, and Alice? Well she was sitting Indian style on the floor of the main room, multiple bridal magazines, color schemes, and business cards littered the ground, along with a few reference books for the traditions of the Quileute people. I walked past Alice and up the staircase to the guest room.

The room at the top of the stairs was always used by my brothers when they needed to crash after patrol. An extra long California king was against the wall with soft blue bedding, a small dresser for a couple personal items, tvTV, dvd DVD player, and multiple movies. I laid Nessie down on the fresh sheets and went to close the door for a little alone time, . I was worried because she was so quiet on the trip home, . did Did I do something wrong? Or was this just a shock of it all? As I nestled up beside her, wrapping her in my arms, I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking about how everything was going to change. My mind was still wondering when I felt Nessie shift in my arms, her head moving to rest on my chest, and her tiny hand went above my heart to the crook of my neck.

The image of her dreams blew me away; flowers, deep purples and reds making the air smell so sweet, a long hall with yet more flowers and our closest friends standing at attention, the archway had garlands of white and purple flowers dripping from it, and then there was Renesmee, so incredibly beautiful. The off white satin gown hugged her glorious curves and flowed behind her, her long wavy hair was pulled away from her face into curls, a diamond tiara with the vile vail held the curls away from her ivory face. Her brown eyes were accented with soft shadows and black lashes, she walked towards the group at the alter; Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Rose were all there. Carlisle was presiding as the minister, Esme was giving her away. The wedding was outdoors in the glorious afternoon sun, each of the vampires skin was sparkling and dancing.

This is what my baby wanted, a wedding with family and friends, nothing too over the top. I could do that. I snuggled closer to Nessie inhaling her scent and nuzzling my nose in her soft hair.

"I love you." ," I whispered.

She smiled and snuggled closer. That was all I needed.


	15. Wedding planning and a little fun

Wedding planning and a little fun

NPOV

I woke up the next morning, feeling stiff and congested. Stupid traveling. The strong arms wrapped around me get tighter as I stretched out my sore muscles. Jake was nuzzled up to me, his face inches from mine, a small smile on his beautiful face. As I turned to kiss him a quiet knock sounded from the door of the guest room. I groaned and regretfully got out of bed, running a hand through my messy hair I opened the door to reveal Alice. Great.

"Morning baby." Alice cooed, a bright smile on her angelic features, her light golden eyes excited and shining.

"Mornin'." I yawned, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" I was tired, sore and a little cranky.

"Well sleepy head, I thought I could steal you away for a moment to talk." Alice was bouncing, never a good sign.

"'K, as long as we are not shopping I'm down for whatever." I stepped through the door and followed Alice to her room, afraid of what awaited me. As we entered, I stopped dead in my tracks, every square inch of her room was covered in dress designs, wedding brocuhers, flower arrangements, and invitations. Oh lord, why didn't I stay asleep? I groaned audibly.

"Your mom wasn't too fond of my planning stages either, but trust me I do know what I'm doing." The pixie situated herself at the large desk near the window wall and waited for me to will my legs to work. "Now, what do you want for your wedding?" I walked closer to Alice picking up flyer after flyer for flowers and cheesy bands.

"Ummm, I don't really know. It was all so sudden. I never really gave a thought about what I really wanted." It was true; I never really sat down and thought out my wedding, every girl had to have done it at one time or another, right? I took after my mom too much. "I wouldn't even know where to begin." Alice was tapping a pencil to her chin, concentrating.

"Well I have a few ideas, if you'll allow me…" I walked closer and hovered near the desk, biting my lip and twisting my hands nervously. "We would invite Jake's pack along with immediate family members, our family of course, and Bella's dad. Carlisle can perform the ceremony itself, and we can throw in some Qulieute traditions as well." She was sketching now. "Name three colors that come to mind." Alice said not looking up from her sketch.

"Ummm, purple, red, cream?" I didn't know if that had any significance to what Alice was already planning. She only smiled and continued to draw.

"Okay, that gets me started, you can go back to see Jake if you want. I'll see you later today, Nessie." She still didn't look up. I walked slowly to the door, still not really knowing what was going on in that brilliant mind of hers, as I reached the door she spoke.

"Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy for you." And she was back to her work. I smiled and went back to bed with Jake.

JakePOV

I pulled Nessie closer to me; I couldn't seem to get close enough to her. She sighed and shifted against me, still asleep. She was facing away from me as I held her to my chest. I started to trail slow kisses along her bare shoulder and neck, a small moan escaped her lips as her hips moved closer to my morning erection. Smiling, I slowly moved my hand under her tank top and played with her already pert and excited nipples, grinding my hips with hers, and gently moving her so she was flat on her back, her exquisite lips just inches from mine. I kissed her lightly, my hand already tangled in her hair. She moaned against me and wiggled her hips.

I gradually moved my hand further down to carress her soft stomach and play with the tops of her panties, sliding my fingers along the edge and then dipping them lower, playing with her. She smiled and was coming around now; her hand was playing with me, stroking me through my boxers. The friction she created was wonderful. I kissed her again, wrapping her tightly in my arms never wanting to let go. We removed each other's clothing and then repositioned, I was hovering over her my hands along the sides of her face.

"I love you baby." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She smiled and brought her hands to the side of my hips. I slowly eased my way into her, sighing at her heat and tightness. Nessie rocked her hips in response and I groaned with the friction it caused. We moved together, moaning and whispering at each other, a slow and beautiful dance of love and pleasure.

"Jake…please…oh please, Jacob." My girl moaned at me. I loved it with she used my full name. I thrusted hard into her, not worrying about the noise we were making as the headboard slammed into the wall. I moved her closer to me; I was on my knees now her legs spread wide. I felt her start to clench around me, it was incredible.

"God baby…. you like this Ness? Just like this?" I licked my fingers and played with her clit, and was granted with another moan and gripping at the sheets.

"Oh yes, harder Jacob, harder!" She screamed and I brought her up to meet me, my legs under her backside as Nessie bounced up and down on my cock. She rode me for what seemed like hours, we were sweaty and leaning against each other. Her arms wrapped around my back, me guiding her in her movements.

"Ready baby?" She nodded and with one last quick and fast thrust she bit into my neck, a warm and satisfied feeling filling me as we came together. Nessie was still clenched onto my neck and around me as we lay down together. I stroked her hair and kissed her shoulder, there was no pain from her bite, and she could stay there as long as she wanted. After a few moments more she released me and smiled at me, her brown eyes warmer and brighter then normal. I was brought back to reality at that observation.

"Nessie? When was last time you hunted?" I was concerned, never had she held onto my blood for so long.

"Um, before Hawaii. Why?" her eyes widened, realizing. "Oh God, did I hurt you? Jake, I'm sorry I didn't mean too." She was frantic. I shushed her and brought her lips to mine, a coppery and sweet taste to her now.

"I'm fine baby, a little lightheaded but fine. You should have told me you were hungry. We would have gone hunting together, like always." I smiled at her, brushing her bronze curls behind her ear. "I'm not your father, so I can't tell you what to do, nor can I read your mind. You need to tell me what you are thinking." She nodded against my hand, kissing my wrist and palm. I was fighting to keep my eyes open, my days catching up with me again. "Just remember I love you, and whatever you need just ask." We snuggled up together, her heart was fluttering far too fast for my liking, I held her in my arms and hummed the soft melody of her lullaby bringing us to a comfortable and peaceful slumber.

It was late when I awoke again. I rolled over to find Nessie missing. I panicked for a moment before seeing the crisp white note next to her pillow.

_Morning sleepy,_

_Dad took me hunting, you were right I should have said something. Don't worry about me. I'll see you later tonight. I love you with everything I have._

_Yours always,_

_Nessie._

_P.s Alice wants to talk to you._

I stretched out my long arms before moving to shower and get cleaned up. Dressing in a pair of jeans and vintage t-shirt I went to go and search for the mini wedding planner.

"Give it!"

"No, you…Jazz.... come on! You can't hog it all!"

"Like hell! You hogged it last time!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! Times infinity!"

Emmett and Jasper were fighting again; my bet was for commander at Halo 3. I walked down the stairs to find them with both of their headsets on and battling head to head at the Xbox. Silly vampires.

Walking past the two children I went to the kitchen for a snack. Esme, bless her stone cold heart had made enough food to feed an army, or a pack of hungry werewolves. Grabbing a Tupperware of leftover potatoes, meat and veggies and nuking it, I sat at the dining room table next to Alice and her planning supplies.

"How goes it shorty?" I said a mouth full of food.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to chew before speaking?" she shot back at me, her eyes never leaving the sketch in front of her.

I swallowed hard, "Sorry. Nessie said you wanted to talk to me?"

"I need a favor Jacob. Both of you are very dear to this family, I need something that will show a final bond between our two races." I knew where she was going with this.

"K, what did you have in mind?" I looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"A shawl, or a bodice wrap that had a treaty weaved into it, do you know anyone who could do that or be able to show me? I want this day to be more then just a marriage. I want this to be a hard treaty and agreement between the both of us." She smiled at looked at me.

"Well, I don't really know anyone who could do it on the res, only because this is normally done by the groom's mother, and I lost her I don't know how many years ago. I could try to get Billy to dust off her wedding shawl, so you can get an idea. Would that help?" The thought of my mother, was hard and painful, lost to a damn car. Alice placed a calm hand on my knee.

"Yes, but only if that is okay with you." Her voice was filled with concern and respect for my family and our loss.

Getting up to clear my dishes, I stalked to the kitchen and then out to the patio. I stole a quick glance to the other side of the river. And then phased racing towards La Push.

_There he is! How did it go? Did she shoot you down? Or are we invited to the reception?_

Seth.

_I'll tell you all about it, gather everyone up. I need to talk to you guys, face to face._

_Don't you mean Muzzle to Muzzle?_

_Funny kid, get your sister and meet me at the bonfire pit._

I let a howl loose to give away my position and to let Edward know I was away in La Push for a bit.

_What can we do for you, fearless leader?_

Quil asked me once we were all settled in at the bonfire area on the cliff.

_Nessie and I are getting married._

_Holy_

_Fucking_

_Shit_

Was the general reply, along with some slacked jaws hitting the granite.

_What does this mean for us Jake? _Leah asked, concerned.

_Nothing. We are still the protectors of our people. The treaty stands, with one exception. Any member of the Cullen clan is allowed to come and go as they please. This is a new beginning for us and for the Cullen's, a true alliance. After being around them for so long I understand their want and need to be good, even Jasper is doing better! And that is saying a lot._

_But what about-_ Embry started.

_What Embry? This is a choice that they have made, not because they are forced too, but because they want too. _My temper was a little short with my brother. He was Sam's right hand, and even though he would fight side by side with the vamps, it didn't mean he had to like them.

_I know Jake, I was just going to ask, what about the future? You know 10, 15, 50 years down the road?_

I sighed. Not really knowing how to answer my brother. _ I don't know Em, I made a promise to Nessie, and I plan to uphold that promise. I found my reason to phase. I want to be with her forever. And forever is a very very long time from now._

There was a rumble of agreement. I looked at my pack twenty-two strong, and half were already imprinted and happy. I wanted the best for my pack. Sam had stepped down to be with Emily and to live out his days. I was the chief, the Alpha.

_Well, I'm happy for ya. One question though?_

_Yes Seth?_

_What we you serving at the reception?_

We all laughed a barking laugh and watched the sun rise over the ocean, as a tribe, as a family.


End file.
